Never Leave Me
by dbzlover135
Summary: Sequel to my story Never Lie to Me; It has been 3 years since Goten, Emi, Marron, and Trunks graduated from high school. Trunks and Emi's relationship is in danger when an old "friend" from high school has to work closely with Trunks. How will this endanger their relationship? Emi is my OC and Goten's twin sister. Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Never Leave Me **_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

3-years have passed by for our young couples.

The four of them graduated from high school and are now in college.

Also, Emi's appearence has changed over the years.

Her hair is now down to her mid-back she she re-dyed the ends of her hair back to its natural color.

Since she was getting older she had to take up a more mature-look.

She even got rid of her side swept bangs and replaced them with normal side bangs.

Trunks didn't care though, he'd love her even if she had no hair.

Emi was now 20-years old and so is Goten.

Trunks is 21-years old and Marron is 19-years old.

Goten and Marron's relationship has gotten very serious.

He is thinking about proposing to her.

But ChiChi told him to wait until the two of them finish college.

Emi, Marron, and Goten all go to Satan University.

One of the best colleges in Japan.

But one downside is that Trunks doesn't go there.

He has to stay at Capsule Corporation and learn how to be the big boss.

Bulma wanted to make sure he knew all the ropes on being a boss when it was her time to pass away.

He even has to attend Capsule Coporation College.

Its a college where you learn how to work for Capsule Corporation and use all their technology.

Trunks protested and said he wanted to go to Satan University.

But Bulma told him no and said going to Capsule Corporation College was the best path for him.

Emi even encouraged him to attend the college.

If it meant he would have a bright future then she wouldn't get in his way.

But lately the two of them haven't been seeing each other.

Usually Trunks would stop by and visit her at lunch or when her classes were finished.

But when Emi has free time, Trunks has work to do for Capsule Corporation.

And when Trunks has free time, Emi has to study for an exam or test.

Goten is worried for Emi because she has seemed a little depressed.

But she reminded him that she was just fine.

Just a little tired from all her studying.

Currently, Emi and Marron were in their dorm-room studying.

Right now they were going over Earth Science.

Marron looked through her binder and cleared her throat.

"What is a converging boundary that is formed when 2 continents collide and are welded into a single, larger continent?"

She looked at Emi and frowned.

Emi had dark rings under her eyes and was struggling to stay awake.

"Um...collision boundary."

"Thats right, Emi maybe we should take a break."

"But I have to study."

Marron placed her binder down and grabbed Emi's hands.

"Honey, I think your busying yourself with your studying so you can keep your mind off of Trunks."

She smiled and laughed nervously.

"Why would you think that? I'm just fine! I have to study so I don't fail the exam!"

"Emi our exam was yesterday."

She smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"So? I want to be prepared for the next one."

Marron stood up and helped Emi up.

"Why don't you and I go see Trunks?"

"I can't, he's busy."

"You haven't seen him in over a month I think he'll have enough time for you."

"B-But what if he doesn't like me anymore? What if he is just doing this to avoid me on purpose? What if-"

She placed a hand over Emi's mouth.

"Calm down, your just freaking out from the lack of sleep."

Marron removed her hand from her mouth.

"Yeah maybe your right."

"Now come on, why don't we get some food instead."

"Okay."

They walked out of their room and walked to the mess-hall.

Marron grabbed herself a salad and water.

Emi grabbed an apple.

They sat down at a table and began to eat.

A certain happy man walked up to them and sat beside Marron.

"How are you two ladies this evening?"

Emi rolled her eyes.

"Were fine Goten."

Marron kissed his cheek.

"I thought you had to study." Marron asked.

"Finished already and I came down here for some food and I saw my two favorite women in the world, besides mom that is."

Emi rolled her eyes again.

"How sweet."

Goten looked at her seriously.

"Are you okay? You seem tired."

"I'm fine!"

Marron whispered something into his ear.

He nodded his head.

"So you miss Trunks?"

"No I don't! I can survive a month without seeing him!"

"Emi are you sure your alright?"

"Of course, why?"

"You turned your apple into apple juice."

She looked at her hand.

She squeezed the apple so hard that the juice from it formed a small puddle.

She threw it away and wiped her hands off.

"I'm fine."

Goten didn't buy it but he didn't want to make her angry.

"Alright."

After a while of talking, the girls decided to head back to their room for bed.

Goten pecked Marron on the lips and then hugged Emi.

"Night girls."

"Night Goten."

"Sleep tight 'Ten." Emi said.

They walked up to their room and walked inside.

Emi rubbed her eyes and changed into a blue tank-top and gray pajama pants.

Marron changed into a white T-Shirt and blue pajama pants.

They opened the door to their room and a smile formed on Emi's face.

A certain lavander-haired boy was lying on her bed with a smirk.

He spun a key on his finger.

"I noticed no one was here so I let myself in, I hope that wasn't a problem."

Emi ran up to him and hugged him.

Marron smiled and closed the door to give them some alone time.

She had her arms wrapped around his neck and she was sitting on his lap.

"I've missed you so much."

"Really? I thought you would have enjoyed the alone time."

She glared at him and playfully punched his shoulder.

Her glare turned into a questionable look.

"How come you couldn't see me?"

He sighed.

"My mom is making me do a lot of paperwork, I have to make blueprints, and I have to help make whatever invention we thought of."

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thats dumb."

"It is but I have to do it."

"I know I just wish we could see each other more."

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"We will, just think positively."

"I try but the positive thoughts don't stay for long."

He chuckled.

He jumped a little when he felt his phone vibrate.

He pulled it out from his pocket and rolled his eyes.

"I have to get back to Capsule Corp."

Emi frowned.

"So soon? Its been like 2 minutes."

He set her on the bed and stood in front of her.

"I'll make it up to you I promise."

She sighed.

"Alright, you better get going."

He smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips.

He broke the kiss and quickly pecked her lips one last time.

"I'll come up with something special just for us."

She smiled.

"Okay."

"Love you."

She blushed.

One thing that Emi could never say in their relationship.

She knew she loved Trunks but she couldn't say it.

But he knew she loved him from everything she would do for him.

He smiled at her reaction.

"Same to you." Emi said.

"Sleep well koi."

She nodded.

He walked out of her bedroom and left their room.

Marron walked into the room and sat down.

"What happened?"

"He had to get back to Capsule Corp."

"Are you feeling any better?"

She smiled.

"Yeah and he said he was going to come up with something special for us."

"Aw thats so cute."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Have you told him you love him yet?"

She messed with her fingers.

"Not yet."

Marron sighed.

"You need to tell him."

"I know."

She placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Always remember this, the feeling is never clear to the other person unless you say it, no matter how much you show it."

"Right, thanks Marron."

She nodded and walked over to her bed.

Emi turned off the light and covered herself up with the blanket.

She kept thinking about Trunks.

How could she tell him she loved him?

And how does he say it so easily like its nothing?

She sighed and closed her eyes.

Maybe the answer would come to her in her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Never Leave Me**_

_** Chapter 2 **_

* * *

Trunks yawned as he woke up the next morning.

He yelped and fell out of his bed when he saw two men wearing suits standing in front of his bed.

He sat up and glared at them.

"Who are you two?"

One of the men had glasses, gray hair, and a mustache.

The other one had no hair, a beard, and had a pot-belly.

"I am Thomas Robinson and this is my partner Micheal Selby." The one with a pot-belly said.

Trunks stood up.

"Thats nice to know, now could you both tell me why your in my room?"

Thomas walked over to his closet and opened it.

Micheal pushed him into the bathroom.

"Simple, you have a very important meeting today with a very powerful woman."

He looked at the two men confused.

"Who?"

"Her name is Alyssa Byrd."

His eyes widened.

"Say what?"

"We will explain later but for now get washed up, we will lay out your clothes."

They closed the bathroom door.

Trunks frowned.

Since when was Alyssa a powerful woman?

He never saw her again ever since the 11th grade.

He removed his pajamas and walked into the bathroom.

When he finished cleaning himself up, he walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

He chuckled when he saw his bed made and a nice black suit laid out on his bed.

_"Those two sure are neat freaks."_ He thought.

He removed his towel and pulled on a pair of boxers.

He put on his suit and fixed his tie.

He walked out of his room and saw Thomas and Micheal pushing a bunch of reporters outside.

They both panted and sat on the ground once they managed to get them all outside.

They looked at him and smiled.

"Hello Mr. Briefs."

He walked down the stairs and helped them up.

"What was that about?"

"It is a big deal that your seeing Miss. Byrd." Micheal said.

"How?"

"She is a very rich and powerful woman and the heiress to her step-fathers corporation."

"What corporation is that?"

"Williams Association."

His eyes widened.

Williams Association was Capsule Corporations worst enemy.

For years they have been trying to run CC out of business.

They always wanted to be the richest and most popular corporation in the world.

But with Capsule Corporation still up and running they would never acheive that.

"Are you joking? How is that possible? Her last name isn't even Williams."

"William isn't the mans last name, its his first name and we are very serious men we do not joke." Thomas said.

He sighed.

"Why do I have to meet with her? Why can't my mother?"

"As the upcoming boss to Capsule Corporation you have to meet with her and merge the two corporations."

"How?"

"You will marry her."

He paled.

"Are you joking? I already have a girlfriend."

"Then dump her and get with Alyssa." Micheal said.

"I dated her once in high school and she wouldn't quit bossing me around, I will not marry her or date her."

He crossed his arms over his chest and turned around.

"You have no choice Mr. Briefs, we have to end this war with Capsule Corporation and Williams Association."

"I don't care, I love my current girlfriend."

"What if you keep your relationship with her private and pretend to date Alyssa?" Thomas suggested.

"No way, if I want my relationship with anyone to go public it will be with Emi."

"But sir-"

He looked at them.

"No buts, I will meet with Alyssa but thats it."

They exchanged looks.

"Alright, right this way."

He walked out of his home and stepped inside the limo.

They arrived at a fancy resturaunt called The Dragons Lair.

He walked inside with Thomas and Micheal beside him.

They walked up to the front and gained the hostesses attention.

"Excuse me ma'am, we have a table reserved for Trunks Briefs." Micheal said.

She looked in her book and smiled.

"Of course, right this way."

She grabbed a few menu's and walked away.

They walked to a booth near the back of the resturaunt.

She set the menu's down on the table.

The three men all sat down.

"Thank you." Trunks said.

"Your welcome and its a pleasure to have you here Mr. Briefs."

He nodded.

She turned around and walked away.

Trunks sighed.

"How long before she gets here?"

"She should be here any minute now." Thomas said.

They all sat there for a few minutes until someone walked up to them.

"3 years sure do change a person, doesn't it Trunks?"

He turned his head to the side.

He knew just by the smirk on her face it was Alyssa.

She had her blond hair down to her lower-back, wearing a long red silk dress, had on make-up, and two men in suits were beside her.

She sat down in the booth right across from him.

Trunks smirked at her.

"Are you still trying to get in every single guys pants?"

She chuckled.

"I was a stupid girl back then, I've matured."

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I never knew you were the heiress to Williams Association."

"Theres a lot of things you don't know about me."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

A waiter walked up to them and took their orders.

They all just chatted about what they did in the past 3 years.

Except Trunks wasn't that interested.

He still disliked Alyssa and could barely be this close to her.

He never really talked that much, only listened to what Alyssa had to say.

The waiter came back and put their food in front of them.

Trunks picked up his knife and fork and cut his steak.

"The food here is amazing." Micheal said.

"That it is." Thomas agreed.

Alyssa looked at Trunks curiously.

"Tell me Trunks, how is Goten?"

He stopped cutting his meat and looked at her.

"He's fine, why do you ask?"

"I saw him yesterday with Marron, they were walking in the park together."

He ate a piece of his steak.

"So your stalking my friends?"

"Not at all just curious."

"Okay."

"Are you still dating Emily?"

He swallowed his food.

"Yes I am."

"I'm surprised you've been able to stay with her _this_ long."

"Well I do love her."

She smirked.

"I have a wager for you Trunks."

"I'd rather not hear it."

Micheal nudged him in the arm.

He rolled his eyes.

"Both of our companies are very well known and popular, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well we should combine our company's and then we'll be even more productive in work and more well known around the world."

"As long as you promise not to mess with Goten, Marron, or Emi."

"Fine but there is a catch."

He growled lowly.

"What type of catch?"

She looked at Thomas and Micheal.

"These two fine gentlemen actually gave me this idea."

Trunks glared at them.

"Traders."

They gulped.

"Why don't you dump Emily and come back to me?"

"No."

"Its the best for our companies Trunks."

"We can combine them but I will not date you."

"But if we combine our companies we'll be spending a lot of time together, much more time together than you spend with Emily."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up."

"Touch a nerve, did I?"

He growled and stood up.

"I'm leaving."

Before he could, Thomas stopped him.

"Mr. Briefs if you leave now you'll be letting your mother down for what shes wanted for you for years."

He clenched his fists together and slowly sat back down.

Alyssa smirked.

"So will you be my boyfriend again? Or even my husband?"

"I will not date you ever."

"Then I guess you'll be letting your mommy down."

He shut his eyes and let out a breath.

"Why don't we pretend were dating? I don't acutally break up with Emi and everyone will think were dating."

"But wouldn't everyone know about you and Emily?"

"Only Marron, Goten, Emi's parents, and mine know that were dating."

She thought about it and then smiled.

"Sounds like a plan."

She pulled out a piece of paper.

He looked at it.

"Whats this?"

"Just a contract, I already signed it."

She handed him a pen.

He took it and began to read it.

Once he finished reading it he signed it.

He handed it back to her.

"You better not be up to anything like you did 3 years ago."

She smiled sweetly.

"I've matured Trunks I wouldn't dream of splitting you and Emily up, see you later Twunksie-Wunksie."

She stood up and kissed his cheek.

He glared at her and rubbed his cheek with his hand.

He sighed.

_"What do I tell Emi?"_ He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Never Leave Me **_

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Emi sighed with boredness.

She was in her economics class and was struggling to stay awake as the teacher kept talking.

She jumped when she felt her phone vibrate.

She pulled it out of her pocket and hid it under the desk.

Her mood brightened when she realized it was from Trunks.

She opened the message and read it in her head.

**"Hey Emi, i need to tlk to u."**

_**"Ok, bout wht?"**_

**"I'd rther say face to face."**

_**"Kk i'll make up an excuse to leave class."**_

**"Gotcha, meet me behind the skool."**

_**"Kk."**_

She slipped her phone back into her pocket and raised her hand.

Her teacher looked at her.

"Yes Emily?"

"Mr. Cunningham could I use the bathroom?"

"Is it an emergancy?"

"Its a girl emergancy."

"Fine."

She smiled and nodded.

She grabbed the bathroom pass and ran out of the classroom.

When she was behind the school she looked around for Trunks.

She gasped when her arm was grabbed.

She turned around and saw Trunks wearing a suit.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you wearing a suit?"

"I'm required to wear one at all times now."

She chuckled.

"Well you look good."

"Thanks but thats not what I needed to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

He gulped.

"Do you remember Alyssa?"

"Yeah why?"

"She is the heiress to Capsule Corporations enemy, Williams Association."

"That sucks."

"That isn't the worse part."

She gave him a curious look.

"I feel like it has to do with me."

He nodded.

"I-I have to pretend to be Alyssa's boyfriend."

Her eyes widened.

"Your joking."

"I wish I was but its the best for Capsule Corporation."

"How?"

"Capsule Corp and Williams Association have been enemies ever since my grandfather was a baby, this will be good for my family."

She frowned but gave him a smile.

"If its the best for you then I won't stop you."

He grabbed her hands.

"But theres a catch."

"Do we have to break up?"

"Of course not but we have to make sure nobody ever finds out about our relationship."

"But Trunks what will we do in the future? Will you marry me and Alyssa? Will you dump me for her?"

He cupped her face in his hands.

"I would never do that, even if it meant losing Capsule Corp."

She shut her eyes.

"Your only saying that."

"I'm not."

She removed his hands from her face and rubbed her eyes.

"I have to get back to class."

He grabbed her hand.

"Emi I still love you and if I find out a solution to this I will inform you first."

She looked at him.

She bit her lip and hugged him.

"I just don't want to lose you to Alyssa again."

He wrapped his arms around her.

"You won't, I promise."

He kissed the top of her head.

They both jumped when they heard a bunch of people talking and flashing noises.

Trunks broke the hug and pulled himself and Emi into an alley.

They hid behind a dumpster.

Trunks peeked his head out and growled.

A bunch of reporters were looking for him to get the latest scoop.

When they passed by, Emi poked his shoulder.

"Who were they?"

"The reporters."

"What did they want?"

"To get anything dirty about me so they could put it in the newspaper and magazines."

She stood up.

"I have to get back to class Trunks."

He stood up and hugged her.

"I love you Emi."

She blushed.

"Okay."

He frowned a bit.

He broke the hug and kissed her cheek.

"See you later."

Emi noticed the sadness on his face as he walked away.

She waited a little bit and walked out of the alley.

She walked back into class and took her seat.

The entire day she couldn't get the image of Trunks and Alyssa together in her head.

When she finished her classes for the day she was lying on her bed reading a book.

The door opened and Goten and Marron stood there.

Emi looked at them.

"Whats up."

"Turn the TV onto channel 3." Goten said.

She raised an eyebrow but did as he said.

A picture of Bulma and Vegeta popped up.

A news reporter woman held a microphone out to them.

_"Mrs. Briefs how do you feel about your son dating Alyssa Byrd?"_

She smiled a fake smile.

_"I'm happy for him, he finally found the woman of his dreams."_

_"What about you Mr. Briefs?"_

Vegeta glared at her.

_"I don't like the girl she is too prissy."_

Bulma elbowed him in the stomach.

He growled.

_"Be nice Vegeta."_

_"Whatever."_

The camera turned to Trunks and Alyssa.

Emi frowned.

Trunks was smiling as he held Alyssa's hand.

_"How did you two get together? I mean with Capsule Corp and Williams Association always fighting I thought you two would hate each other."_

Alyssa placed a hand on his arm.

_"Well I hated Trunks at first but after we spent some time together I knew he was the one."_

Trunks chuckled nervously and removed her arm.

_"What about you Trunks?"_

_"When I first met Alyssa I thought she was a rupulsive slut that liked to get in every single guys pants but I guess I was wrong."_

Alyssa laughed.

_"Your such a jokester Trunks."_

_"Yeah I guess I am."_

The camera turned to the news woman.

_"There you have it everyone, the rivalry between Capsule Corp and Williams Association has ended thanks to these two lovers."_

Trunks eyes widened a bit.

_"L-Lovers?"_

The news woman nodded.

Alyssa smiled.

_"We will be together forever and no one will ever tear us apart."_

She smirked at the camera.

Emi shivered from the smirk knowing it was for her.

The news woman smiled.

_"This is news reporter Cindy Marble signing off."_

Marron shut off the TV and looked at Emi.

"What in the world was that? Did you and Trunks break up?"

"No."

"Then how do you explain that?" Goten asked.

"Well..."

She explained the entire situation to them.

Gotens eyes were wide.

"I know if I was in his position I wouldn't fake date Alyssa even if it meant for the best of the company."

"But Trunks mom has always wanted him to have a bright future and if the companies merge he will be set for life."

"What about your relationship with him? How will you two ever see each other?" Marron asked.

She bit her lip.

"I-I don't know."

Marron sat beside her.

"Emi did you tell him how you felt about this?"

"I told him I didn't want to lose him and he promised he wouldn't leave me."

Goten smiled.

"Why don't we go out to Piccolo's Pizza Place? That will cheer you up."

She glared at him.

"That place is made for 7-year olds."

"So? The pizza is amazing."

Emi shook her head.

Marron stood up.

"We'll give you some alone time."

She nodded.

Goten and Marron glanced at her before leaving the room.

Emi laid down on her stomach on her bed and sighed.

Her eyes landed on a picture that was on her desk.

She picked it up and smiled.

It was of her and Trunks at prom.

Trunks had a smile on his face and wearing a tux.

Emi was blushing and was wearing a long purple dress.

Emi smiled.

_"Why can't everything be so simple like it was back in school?"_ She thought.

She looked over at her phone and grabbed it.

She dialed Trunks number and waited.

It kept ringing until someone picked up.

_"Hello?"_

Her eyes widened.

"Can I talk to Trunks?"

_"He's a little busy right now."_

"Alyssa please, I need to talk to him."

_"I don't think so Emily and once your out of the picture Trunks will be all mine."_

She narrowed her eyes.

"Trunks doesn't love you."

_"But at least I can say I love him unlike someone."_

She frowned.

"What is your deal? I thought you got over Trunks."

_"I am I just want his money."_

"What?"

_"You heard me."_

"He'll never give you anything much less money."

_"I'll just use my charm."_

Emi was about to respond but she heard someones voice.

_"Alyssa! Where is my phone? Did you take it?" _Trunks yelled.

_"Its over here sweetie!"_

_"Don't call me that, I'm not your sweetie."_

Alyssa chuckled.

_"I warned you once and I'll warn you again, stay away from my boyfriend, Emily."_

Emi growled when she heard her end the call.

She knew she couldn't go bother Trunks or it would seem strange.

But how could she tell him what Alyssa was up to?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Never Leave Me**_

_** Chapter 4**_

* * *

A month has passed by ever since Trunks became Alyssa's pretend boyfriend.

Emi hasn't had one chance to tell him about what Alyssa was up to.

If she tries to call him or go see him she is forced to leave.

Trunks just simply smiles at the cameras and kisses Alyssa's cheek.

The media has been loving it.

Whenever they go out together Trunks has to pretend he loves every second.

When he's actually dying on the inside.

He doesn't even get a minute alone to call Emi and check up on her.

He's worried she might be angry at him.

Trunks rolled his eyes.

He was sitting in a meeting room with all the business men and women of Capsule Corporation and Williams Association.

They had to go over a lot of things about their companies.

Bulma was sitting beside him and was talking to Alyssa's step-father, William.

He has green eyes, black hair, skinny, and was wearing a blue suit.

Trunks was struggling to stay awake as he listened to all of the very sophisticated conversations.

He jumped a little when he felt his shoulder being shooken.

He looked at his mother and noticed the glare.

"What?"

"Trunks you have to pay attention."

"But this is so boring, can't I go hang out with Goten, Marron, and Emi?"

"No you can't this is an important meeting."

He sighed.

"Fine."

She smiled and turned her attention back to William.

"Mr. Byrd is your daughter almost here?"

"She should be, I don't know whats taking her so long."

All of a sudden, the doors slammed open.

Everyone turned their attention in that direction.

Alyssa stood there wearing a mid-thigh length strapless, sparkly blue dress.

She closed the doors and smiled sweetly.

"Sorry I'm late everyone I had some things to take care of."

William kissed her cheek.

"Its fine, now take your seat beside your boyfriend."

She nodded.

She walked over to Trunks and sat down.

He moved closer to his mothers side.

"Now that were all here we can officially start the meeting." Bulma said.

William nodded and grabbed a remote control.

He pushed a button and a picture popped up on the screen that was hanging on the wall.

It was a picture of Capsule Corporation and Williams Association.

"I suggest that we combine our companies into one single building, like so."

Another picture popped up of a gigantic building that said Capsule Association on the front.

Bulma nodded her head in thought.

"It seems like a good idea but it would take up too much space in the city."

"Then we can get rid of some of the buildings and homes."

Trunks narrowed his eyes and stood up.

"But a lot of people would go homeless."

William looked at him with a bored expression.

"Everyone has to do the right thing for our company."

He growled.

"Trunks sit down." Bulma whispered.

He looked at her and sat down.

"Could you at least not get rid of peoples homes and just relocate?"

He tapped his chin.

"It could work but where would we relocate? There is no free space in the city."

Alyssa raised her hand.

"I know one place daddy."

"And where would that be?"

"Just tear down Satan University."

Trunks eyes widened.

William smiled.

"Brilliant! It is a useless college anyway."

Trunks stood up again and slammed his hands on the table.

"You can't do that!"

Everyone looked at Trunks, a little shocked from his outburst.

"No need for yelling."

"You can't tear down Satan University, millions of women and men go to school there."

"They can go somewhere else."

"Thats not fair."

"Lifes not fair."

He growled.

Bulma stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Trunks calm down."

He shrugged her hand off.

"I will not calm down my friends go there and I will not have him tear it down for some useless combination of our companies."

All the business women and men gasped.

William narrowed his eyes.

He walked up to Trunks until he was inches away from his face.

"It isn't useless and you shouldn't be yelling at me, you are a mere child."

"At least I don't want to ruin everyone that goes to Satan Universities chances at having a good future."

He placed a finger on Trunks chest.

"You might be the heir to Capsule Corporation but that doesn't give you the authority to tell me what to do."

Trunks smirked.

"I think it does."

He growled and looked at Bulma.

"Bulma control your son before I lose my temper."

"Right, lets go Trunks."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door.

"You should be lucky I didn't forbid you from seeing my daughter."

Trunks stopped and looked at him.

"If you did do that, I'd be very happy."

William glared at him.

Bulma pulled him out of the meeting room and shut the door.

"Trunks what is wrong with you?!"

"I'm sorry mom but I just don't like that guy."

"Neither do I but I'm sucking it up."

He leaned against the wall.

"Alyssa purposely gave her father the idea to tear down Satan University."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Emi, Goten, and Marron all go there."

Bulma stood beside him.

"You still love Emi don't you."

"Of course I do and its killing me not to see her."

She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Then why did you agree to combine Capsule Corporation and Williams Association?"

"Because I knew it would make you happy."

She chuckled.

"Happy? Trunks, if it means I have to spend more time with that idiot in there it makes me anything but happy."

He looked at her confused.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He looked at the door.

"What happens now?"

"Now, you go see Emi and I'll try to fix this mess."

He smiled.

"Thanks mom."

She nodded.

Before he could leave she stopped him.

"But if I were you I'd wear a disguse."

"Why?"

"The media still thinks your dating Alyssa, and apparently you aren't, so if they see you with another girl it will give a bad image for Capsule Corp."

He nodded.

"Thanks."

He ran off to his room and threw off his suit.

He looked through his closet and groaned.

Nothing in his closet looked opposite of what he'd usually wear.

His eyes landed on a plastic bag lying on the ground of his closet.

He picked it up and opened it.

He smiled when he saw what was inside.

It was his old costume from the act he had to do in high school.

He took it out and tapped his chin.

He had to make a few adjustments.

After a couple of minutes, the outfit was complete.

Trunks was wearing dark blue jeans, black biker boots, a black T-Shirt with the sleeves ripped off, a black leather jacket, and a black wig.

He was mainly the only male in West City that had lavander hair, besides his grandfather.

He grabbed his phone and ran out of his room.

He bumped into his father and smiled nervously.

Vegeta raised and eyebrow and looked at him up and down.

Trunks was about to tell him what he was doing but Vegeta raised his hand up.

"I don't want to know."

He walked around Trunks to his own room.

Trunks ran down the stairs and into the garage.

The media knew all of the cars he rode.

He smirked when he saw something in the way back of the garage.

It was his fathers old motorcycle.

Back in high school Vegeta was one of the bad boys.

One of the main reasons Bulma fell for him.

Trunks grabbed the keys off the wall and put them in.

He smiled when he heard the engine and drove it out of the garage.

He drove off to Satan University and parked the motorcycle in front of the building.

He capsulized the bike and put it in his pocket.

He ran inside the university and made his way up to Emi's room.

When he got there he knocked on the door.

The door opened and Marron stood there.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?"

"Marron its me Trunks."

"Trunks? Sorry but he has lavander hair."

He rolled his eyes.

He lifted up the wig making her eyes widen.

"Believe me now?"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

He yelped when he was pushed against the door, once it was closed, and Marron gripped his shoulders.

He gulped from her glare.

"Where the hell have you been? Emi has been very distraught over you and you don't even call? What a swell boyfriend."

He removed her hands from his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Marron but I haven't had a chance to call or see her because of meetings and the press."

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sure."

"Please tell me where she is, I need to talk to her."

"Answer me this question first."

"Fine."

"How much do you love her?"

"What?"

"Do I have to spell it out? How much do you love her?"

He blushed.

"I love her more than anything, I'd give up my fame and fortune for her I'd even cut off all my body parts if it meant staying with her."

She nodded her head.

"Very believeable, she's in Gotens dorm-room studying."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Doesn't she study with you?"

Marron dropped her angry expression.

"Yeah but this guy is in her class."

"Who?"

"His name is Blaze and the two of them are very close."

His eyes widened.

He growled.

And anger was written all over his face.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Never Leave Me**_

_** Chapter 5 **_

* * *

Trunks turned around and opened the door.

Marron quickly put on her jacket and followed after him.

"Trun-"

Before she could finish he put a hand over her mouth.

"Don't call me by my real name or it will gain attention, call me...Dylan."

He turned around and kept walking.

"Okay _Dylan_, where are you going?"

"To Gotens of course."

"Please tell me you won't kill Blaze."

"I won't as long as he doesn't make a move on my girl."

The two of them stepped into the elevator and made their way to the boys section of the college.

When it came to a stop he walked out with Marron closely behind.

"Would you stop for a second?"

He rolled his eyes and turned around.

"What?"

"Listen, when you didn't come see Emi she was really sad and nothing Goten or I did would cheer her up."

He groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"I'm a terrible boyfriend."

"But when Blaze came into the picture, neither Goten or I know why, but her mood instantly brightened up."

"Whats your point? I should break up with her and let her date this Blaze guy?"

"No, I'm saying she has a really good friendship with this guy and you shouldn't ruin that for her."

"If he's her friend I'm fine with that but if he isn't, then he dies."

He turned back around and kept walking.

When they reached his room Trunks knocked on it.

The door opened and Goten stood there.

He smiled at Marron and looked at Trunks curiously.

"Hey Marron, who's your friend?"

"I'm T-"

"His name is Dylan, he's an old friend from elementary school."

Trunks looked at her curiously.

"Oh, nice to meet you Dylan, I'm her boyfriend Goten."

Trunks shook his hand.

"Yeah same to you."

"Want to come in?"

"Sure."

They both walked in and Goten shut the door.

Goten walked off.

"Why didn't you tell him I was me?" Trunks whispered.

"Just because now act like your not yourself."

He nodded.

Goten came back in and pecked Marron on the lips.

He looked at Trunks.

"So your her friend?"

"Yeah."

Goten smiled.

"Its amazing you two remembered each other after all these years."

"Well we were the best of friends, so where is Emi?" Marron asked.

"Studying with Blaze, want to meet her Dylan?"

"Sure."

"Follow me, their in my room."

They both followed after him.

Goten opened the door and you heard Emi laughing.

Marron smiled.

"Hey Emi."

She turned around.

"Hey Marron, who's he?"

"This is my old friend Dylan."

She stood up and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Emily but most people call me Emi."

"And I'm Blaze."

His eyes landed on him.

Blaze had black hair that took on the emo look, red eyes, he wore a black and white striped long-sleeve shirt, and jeans.

He stuck his hand out.

Trunks held back a growl and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

Emi sat down on the bed.

"So where are you from Dylan?"

"Um...New York."

Her eyes widened.

"In America? I've always wanted to go there."

Blaze smiled and ruffled her hair.

"You always have the most amazing desires, little one."

She chuckled.

"Thanks Blaze."

Trunks clenched his fists together.

"So Blaze, when did you start here?" Trunks asked.

"About 3 weeks ago, I heard Goten didn't have a roommate so I moved in with him and met his girlfriend and his beautiful sister."

He grasped her chin and moved his face towards hers.

Marron looked at Trunks worried.

His eyes were as wide as saucers.

Emi moved her head to the side and removed his hand.

"Blaze I told you before I have a boyfriend."

He frowned.

"Then where is he? I haven't met him once and you even told me you haven't seen him in over a month."

She looked at the ground.

"I know that but he's a very busy man and I have to respect that."

Trunks smiled.

Blaze sighed.

"Fine but if he ever hurts you I'll hurt him."

She smiled.

"Your too overprotective Blaze."

"I can't help it."

Goten checked the time on his watch.

"Hey Blaze we have to go."

"Oh right."

"Go where?" Trunks asked.

"We have to work, see you guys later."

Goten kissed Marrons cheek.

Blaze looked at Emi and smiled.

"See you later little one."

He kissed her cheek and left with Goten.

Trunks growled angerily.

Marron smiled.

"I have to go you guys, see you later."

She turned around and ran out.

Emi raised an eyebrow.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know."

She put her books in her backpack.

"So Dylan what brings you here to Japan?"

"I uh...wanted to visit Marron."

She smiled.

"Thats sweet, let me guess you have a crush on her."

Emi stood beside him and poked his nose.

"No way I actually have a girlfriend."

"Thats sweet, whats she like?"

He smiled.

"Shes beautiful, funny, pouts at times when things don't go her way that makes her look adorable, a good person to go to when I need to talk, and I love her."

"Whats her name?"

He smirked.

"Emily."

She blinked her eyes.

"Wow, the same name as me."

"What is your boyfriend like?"

She blushed.

"I'd rather not say."

"I won't tell him."

She messed with her fingers.

"He's handsome, sweet, always there for me, kind, generous to people that need help, funny, and I love his hair."

He chuckled.

"Do you love him?"

She blushed.

"I-I don't know."

"You have to or you wouldn't be dating him."

"I just don't know what love feels like."

"Its that beating in your chest that you get when your around that person, your brain shuts off, and much, _much_ more."

She sighed.

"You seem like you know a lot more about this than me."

"Not really, its just that I'm not afraid to show the woman I love that I love her."

"I'm not afraid."

He smirked.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So you'd do anything for him."

"Of course."

"You'd marry him?"

She blushed.

"M-Maybe."

He chuckled.

"How about this, say you love him."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Say I love you...and then whatever his name is."

"Why?"

"Then it will prove to me that your not afraid."

"I don't get how that will prove anything."

"It takes a lot of courage to say you love someone."

She sighed.

"Fine I'll do it."

"Good."

A huge blush formed on her face.

"I love..."

He raised an eyebrow when she mumbled under her breath.

"Whats that?"

"I love..."

"I can't hear you."

"I love..."

"All I can hear is a chicken clucking."

"I love Trunks Briefs! Happy?"

He smiled.

"Very."

She raised an eyebrow.

He pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

Her eyes widened.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back.

She panted and glared at him.

"Whats wrong with you?! I have a boyfriend!"

"I know."

"And you have a girlfriend! Why would you do that?!"

"Because your my girlfriend."

"What? No I'm not."

He tapped his chin.

"The last time I recalled I thought you were."

He removed his wig.

Her eyes widened.

"T-Trunks?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Never Leave Me**_

_** Chapter 6 **_

* * *

Trunks smirked at the expression on Emi's face.

Her eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets.

She shook off her shock and glared at him.

She placed her fist on her right hip and poked him in the chest with her left finger.

"Why did you pretend to be someone you aren't?"

"Because this was the only way I could see you."

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Its been a month since you last saw me Trunks."

"I know and I'm very sorry."

She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"I can never stay mad at you for too long."

He smiled.

"Good and if you don't mind me asking, whats your relationship with Blaze?"

She smiled.

"Are you jealous?"

He blushed.

"No!"

"Oh okay."

She began to walk out of Goten's dorm-room.

Trunks quickly put his wig back on and chased after her.

"Emi wait! Tell me!"

"You said you weren't jealous so there is no need to tell you."

He followed after her until they reached her room.

He pushed himself inside and gave her a serious look.

"Are you dating him?"

"Of course not Trunks."

"Why does he hit on you?"

"I don't know."

She turned around to put her bookbag in her room but Trunks grabbed her arm.

He pushed her against the wall and leaned into her face.

"If he tries anything I'll kill him."

She glared at him.

"Trunks he's still my friend."

"So? I don't like it when other guys hit on you."

"Its not like I'll fall for them and start dating them."

"Good because your mine."

She growled and wiggled around in his grasp.

"I'm not an object."

"I know that."

"Well you make it sound like I am!"

He let go of her and stepped back.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel that way."

She looked at him.

He was looking at the ground and his hair was covering his eyes.

She stepped toward him and wrapped her arms around him.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Its okay Trunks."

He sighed.

"Please don't ever leave me."

"I won't, even if it meant losing my life I'd never leave you."

He smiled.

"Good."

They heard the door begin to open and talking.

Marron walked inside the room with Goten and two men.

Trunks growled when he noticed it was Thomas and Micheal.

He walked into Emi's room and closed the door but left it cracked open a bit so he could see.

"Trunks whats going on?"

"Two men from Capsule Corp are here."

She looked out the door as well and listened in.

Marron looked at them angerily.

"You two can't come barging into my room."

"Were sorry ma'am but were looking for the one known as Emily Son." Micheal said.

"Why are you looking for my sister?" Goten asked.

"She is a major problem for Trunks."

"How? He loves her, how is that a problem?"

"Simple, she is getting in the way of him dating Alyssa."

"He doesn't love her though."

"Not all relationships are based on love."

Thomas looked around and picked up a photo.

It was of Emi and Trunks.

"And besides why would he want to date an ugly and poor girl like this?" Thomas said.

Trunks growled.

Emi grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Trunks if they see you they'll take you back to Capsule Corp."

"I won't have them say those rude things about you."

He removed her hand from his arm and stepped out of the room.

Thomas and Micheal smiled when they saw him.

"Mr. Briefs how good to see you."

He grabbed Thomas by the front of his suit.

"Don't you dare say those rude things about my girlfriend again!"

Thomas shivered in fear.

Emi ran out of her room and stood behind Trunks.

"Trunks let him go."

"Why? He said you were ugly and poor."

"Thats his opinion about me."

Trunks glared at him and let him go.

Thomas fixed his suit and cleared his throat.

"Good thing we found you sir, we need you back at Capsule Corp."

"I will go back when I feel like it."

"But sir-"

Micheal was cut off by the sounds of talking and flashing.

A bunch of people with cameras and video cameras ran inside and got in Trunks face.

He shielded Emi behind him.

"Mr. Briefs! Mr. Briefs! Is it true you've been seeing Emily Son behind your current girlfriends back?" A woman asked.

"Emily are you aware that Mr. Briefs was dating Alyssa Byrd?" A man asked.

"Miss. Son are you carrying his child?" Another man asked.

They all covered their ears when the sound of an air horn went off.

Everyone looked over at Marron.

She threw the air horn to the ground and glared at them.

"Would you all give them a little time to answer you and stop getting in their faces?"

They all nodded.

Trunks walked up to a man with a microphone.

"How did you all find out about Emily?"

Emi shook from the sound of his voice.

When he was around the press he surely did sound professional.

"It was Alyssa Byrd, she told us that she saw you sneaking out to see her."

He growled.

"That slut."

"Mr. Briefs do you have any feelings for Miss. Byrd?" A woman asked.

"No I do not, I hate her in fact."

"What about Miss. Son? What are your feelings towards her?" A man asked.

He walked up to Emi and looked at the press.

"I bet this will answer your question."

He placed his hand on the back of her neck and crushed their lips together.

Her eyes widened and a blush formed on her face when she noticed they were taking pictures.

Trunks broke the kiss and glared at them.

"Are you aware this will affect the combination of Capsule Corporation and Williams Association?" A woman asked.

He wrapped an arm around Emi's waist.

"Yes I am and I could care less, I love Emily with all my heart."

They _"awed"_ at this.

Emi blushed.

Marron walked in front of all of them.

"Now that you have your answers, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

She pushed them all out and locked the door.

Trunks looked at Thomas and Micheal.

"Did you two rat out where I was?"

"Of course not, Alyssa told us where Emily lived." Micheal said.

He growled.

Emi placed a hand on his arm.

"Trunks I'm sorry if I caused all this."

"It isn't your fault, things like this always happen to me."

She frowned.

"But I feel like if we never met that you would have a better future."

He grasped her chin.

"If you weren't in my life I don't know what I'd do."

She shut her eyes when she felt tears fill up in them.

He wiped her tears and kissed her forehead.

They both looked to the side and saw Thomas and Micheal wiping their eyes with tissues.

Emi and Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"What a heart wrenching moment!"

Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Quit it with the act."

Emi smiled and walked up to them.

"They aren't faking Trunks, it seems these two actually do have something most business men and women wouldn't have."

"Whats that?" Goten asked.

"A heart."

Trunks chuckled.

"I guess your right."

Micheal wiped his eyes.

"Miss. Son if there is ever anything you need just let us know and we'll get it for you."

She smiled.

"I appreciate the thought but I'll be fine."

Thomas checked his watch.

"We better get going."

"Right, goodbye everyone." Micheal said.

They waved to the two men as they left.

Trunks sighed and sat in a chair.

"I hate the press, Williams Association, and Alyssa."

Emi stroked his hair.

"I'm not too shocked."

Goten turned on the TV to the news.

He smiled.

"Guys look, your on TV."

They looked at the TV and their eyes widened.

The news were showing everything that had happened in the room ever since the press entered and until they left.

Trunks gulped.

"Do you think all of the business people have seen this?"

He jumped when he felt his phone ring.

He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"_ They all yelled.

Goten, Emi, Trunks, and Marron winced from the loudness.

"I'll take that as a yes." Goten said.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Never Leave Me **_

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

Trunks rolled his eyes as he listened to the screeching voice of Alyssa's stepfather, William.

"Mr. Byrd I know your angry about this but-"

_"I don't want buts! All I want is your butt back here NOW!"_

"Fine."

Before he could hang up, William stopped him.

_"Oh and Trunks."_

"Yes?"

_"Bring that girlfriend of yours with you, I have something to say to her."_

He narrowed his eyes.

He ended the call and put his phone in his pocket.

"What did he say?" Goten asked.

Trunks stood up from the chair he was sitting on.

"He wants me to come back to Capsule Corporation and bring Emi with me."

"Why do I have to go?"

"I'm not sure but we better get going."

"Alright, bye Marron, bye Goten."

They waved to them.

They walked outside and noticed the reporters.

Trunks growled.

"Them again, Emi whatever you do don't let go of my hand."

She nodded.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the flashing cameras and people.

He pulled a capsule out of his pocket and threw it on the ground.

His fathers old motorcycle appeared.

He handed a helmet to Emi and got on.

She sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his mid-section.

"Do you know how to drive this?"

He smirked.

"You bet."

He let the kickstand up and drove off.

When they reached CC, he put the motorcycle back in the garage and walked around back.

"Why are we back here?" Emi asked.

"Were going to climb up to my room."

"Why?"

"Because if I walk in looking like this they'll ask me even more questions."

"Okay."

He grabbed onto the side of the building.

He looked at Emi.

"Get on my back and don't let go."

She nodded.

She grabbed onto his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He climbed up the side of the building and opened his bedroom window.

He let Emi climb in first and then he let himself through.

Emi smiled and looked around.

"Its been a while since I've been in here."

He smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him curiously.

"Why?"

"We haven't hung out for this long in a while."

She smiled and hugged him.

"The only thing that matters is that were together right now."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

He broke the hug and pulled out a suit from his closet.

He pulled it on and fixed his tie.

He looked at his girlfriend.

"Ready Emi?"

"You bet."

He grabbed her hand and opened his door.

They walked out of his room and walked to the meeting room.

When they opened the door, all eyes landed on them.

William glared at him and stood up.

"Its nice to see you Mr. Briefs and Miss. Son."

Emi gulped and hid behind him slightly.

Trunks glared at him.

"Even if you have a problem with me thats fine but don't take it out on Emily."

"If it weren't for her you would be falling for my lovely daughter."

He chuckled.

"Lovely? You think she is lovely? She is just a slut."

William growled and walked up to him.

"Don't you dare call her that again."

"Don't you dare say anything to my girlfriend."

He scoffed.

"I've called you here so we could talk about Miss. Son and your relationship."

"What about it?"

"You must break up with her."

"No."

He growled and turned on the TV.

He changed the channel to the news which showed Emi and Trunks.

He paused the TV when it got up to them kissing.

"Everyone in the world has seen this! Because of you and that girl Capsule Corporation and Williams Association will never merge!"

"I'm glad, your company is nothing but trash."

William turned his attention over to Emi.

He smirked.

"Better watch what you say unless you want something bad to happen to your girlfriend."

Trunks glared at him.

"Leave her out of this."

He chuckled.

"I will be taking my leave now, good day Mr. Briefs."

Everyone that worked for him stood up and walked out.

Alyssa smirked at Emi and Trunks before following her stepfather.

Trunks sighed.

"I hate business."

Emi frowned.

"This is all my fault."

Trunks looked at her.

"Its not your fault Emi, that guy is just a jerk."

"But if it weren't for me you would be set for your future."

He cupped her face in his hands.

"All I care about for the future is for you to be there with me."

She smiled.

"Sorry to break up this little moment but William is on the news." Bulma said.

Emi and Trunks looked at the TV.

William was standing outside of CC with Alyssa beside him.

_"From this day on Capsule Corporation and Williams Association will no longer be working together."_

_"Why not?"_ A man asked.

_"Because of the girl named Emily Son, she interfered in Trunks and my daughters relationship and caused them to break up."_

Alyssa pretended to cry.

_"She made my Trunks break up with me, she seduced him into dating her."_

William put an arm over her shoulders.

_"If you all would excuse us we must be getting home."_

Bulma shut off the TV.

Emi gulped.

"Not good, everyone will hate me."

Trunks placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down, nobody is going to hate you."

"I hope not."

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You worry too much."

She smiled.

Bulma smiled at the two lovers.

"You two were meant for each other."

Emi blushed.

Trunks chuckled.

"Emi do you want a ride back to your dorm-room?"

"Sure."

Before he could walk out of the meeting room, someone grabbed his arm.

He turned around and saw a young man about his age.

He had black hair, green eyes, wearing a black suit, and was about his height.

"Sir you have some paperwork to fill out."

"That can wait until I drop Emi off."

"If you like I could drop her off."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Fine but no funny business or your fired."

"Of course sir."

Trunks leaned over and kissed Emi's cheek.

"If he tries anything let me know."

She smiled.

"Gotcha, have fun with your paperwork."

He nodded.

The young man led Emi out of the meeting room.

Trunks walked to his office and his jaw nearly touched the ground.

His desk was filled with all sorts of papers.

He groaned.

_"Could this day get any worse?"_ He thought.

* * *

Emi stared out the window as the young man drove her back to the university.

"So your Trunks girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yep."

"Thats cool, I'm Tyler by the way."

"Nice to meet you Tyler."

"Same to you Emily."

He pulled up to the front of Satan University.

Emi opened the door and smiled at him.

"Thanks for the ride."

He nodded.

"No problem, have a good night."

"Right."

As she walked into the university, Tyler pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

_"Hello?"_

"I just dropped her off."

_"Good now leave the rest to me."_

"Of course."

He hung up the phone and smirked as he drove off.

Emi walked up to the elevator and pushed the up button.

When it opened her eyes widened.

"What are you-"

She gasped when a cloth was placed over her mouth.

Her eyes began to fall and soon enough she passed out.

The man who made her pass out smirked as he lifted her over his shoulder and walked out.

Blaze was unlocking his car when he noticed someone holding Emi.

His eyes widened when he saw the man putting her into a black van.

The man got into the passangers side and closed the door.

The van drove off leaving Blaze shocked, worried, and angry.

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

_"Hello?"_

"Could you connect me to Capsule Corporation."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Never Leave Me **_

_**Chapter 8 **_

* * *

Trunks snored as he slept at his desk.

It has been a couple of hours since Emi left and he has been doing his work ever since.

But since it was so boring he ended up falling asleep.

Vegeta walked into his office and rolled his eyes.

He stood behind Trunks and grabbed his computer chair.

He lifted it up making Trunks fall onto the floor.

He rubbed his eyes and glared at his father.

"What was that for?"

"Someone is in the living room waiting for you."

Trunks stood up.

"Who?"

"Some kid by the name of Blaze."

He narrowed his eyes and walked out of his office.

He walked down the stairs and saw Blaze sitting on the couch.

"Why are you here Blaze?"

Said boy turned around and stood up.

"Thank goodness your here."

Trunks crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you want?"

"Its about Emi."

"What about her?"

"Well she told me that your her boyfriend so I thought I should-"

He grew bored of his rambling and cut him off.

"What about Emi?" Trunks growled.

"Right, I saw some man carrying her over his shoulder and he put her into a black van."

Trunks eyes widened.

He grabbed the front of his shirt.

"And you didn't try to stop him?!"

"How could I?"

He growled and let go of his shirt.

"This is bad."

"Who do you think kidnapped her?"

"I have a pretty good hunch of who did it but for right now you call the police and tell them."

"Right, what are you going to do?"

"Call Goten, Marron, and Emi's family."

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Goten.

After he explained everything to Goten, Marron, and Emi's family they all were sitting inside of Capsule Corporation.

Goku was holding ChiChi who was sobbing at the loss of her daughter.

Gohan was nervously tapping his foot on the ground, as was Goten.

Goku stood up.

"Trunks who do you think took Emi?"

"I think its William Byrd."

"Why him?" Gohan asked.

"Because he even threatened me to keep an eye on Emi."

Goku, Gohan, and Goten all growled.

"Nobody hurts my baby sister." Gohan said.

"And nobody kidnaps my daughter."

"How are we going to find her?" Marron asked.

"First we get the cops to search his home, then the Williams Association building, and if she isn't there then they can check wherever else."

They all nodded.

* * *

Emi groaned as she slowly regained consciousness.

As her vision slowly returned to normal she looked around.

A bunch of men were sitting around a table and talking.

And judging by their appearences they weren't too friendly.

Most of them wore black, leather, had scars, tattoos, guns, knives, and all sorts of other weapons.

She tried to stand up but couldn't.

She was sitting on the ground and her arms were tied behind a pole.

One of the men looked at her and smirked.

"Hey fellas look, it seems the little lady has woken up."

They all looked at her and smirked.

She gulped nervously.

"Why am I here? Why did you all kidnap me?"

"Because we were told to."

One of the men grasped her chin and turned her head to the side.

"Hey boss she is mighty pretty, can we have a little fun with her?"

A man smoking a ciggarette walked up to him and hit him on top of the head.

"No you can not Ian, we were told not to hurt a single hair on her head."

Ian rubbed the top of his head.

"You didn't have to hit me."

The boss rolled his eyes and kneeled down.

He took a smoke out of his ciggarette and blew the smoke in her face.

Emi coughed and glared at him.

"Would you not do that."

He smirked.

"Fiesty, no wonder that little rich boy is dating you."

"Who told you to kidnap me?" Emi asked, changing the subject.

"Now why would I tell you that?"

"Because I want to know."

He chuckled.

"You'll find out, he should be here any second now."

All of a sudden Emi heard a door open and then close.

Her eyes widened when she noticed who it was.

William and Alyssa were standing there in front of her.

"Alyssa? Mr. Byrd?"

Alyssa smirked.

"Daddy can I teach her a lesson?"

"Not yet sweetpea."

She pouted.

"Fine."

William kneeled down so he was eye level with her.

He placed a hand on Emi's cheek.

She turned her head to the side.

"Don't touch me."

He removed his hand.

"Here's the deal, your going to do as I say or else I'll get my friends here to beat you until you can barely breathe."

"Your insane."

He smirked.

"You will kill Trunks."

Her eyes widened.

"What? I will never hurt Trunks."

William stood up.

"I'll let you think about it while my friends play with you."

The men behind him smirked as they moved toward her.

Her eyes widened.

"This is going to be fun." The boss said.

Emi shut her eyes in fear.

* * *

Back at Capsule Corporation, the police had found no sign of Emi whatsoever.

Trunks frowned as he sat on the couch.

Goten sat beside him.

"You alright buddy?"

"No."

"Just think of happy things."

"How can I? Emi was just kidnapped, how can I think of happy things at a time like this?"

"You aren't the only one hurting Trunks, we all are."

He looked at Goten and saw the sad expression.

"I'm sorry Goten, she is your sister."

"Yeah but knowing Emi she is holding her own right now."

Trunks smiled.

"She is a strong woman."

"Yeah."

Goku walked into the living room.

"Boys, the police might have found a way to find Emi."

They both stood up and ran into the kitchen.

A police officer was holding Tyler.

Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you have him?" He asked.

"Some people said they saw him dropping Emily off at the university before she was kidnapped."

"I could have told you all that, he offered to drive her back."

They made Tyler sit down.

The police chief, Nappa, sat in front of him.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Emily Son."

"I have no idea who that is."

"If you cooperate with us now then you won't be put away for too long."

He sighed.

"She is in an old warehouse."

"Whats the address?"

"I don't know all they said was to drop her off and call once she was inside."

"Who is they?"

"William Byrd and Alyssa Byrd."

Trunks growled.

"How could I be so stupid! I should have driven her back to her dorm-room and none of this would have happened!"

Goku placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It isn't your fault Trunks."

He looked at him.

"How could you say that? Aren't you mad at me at all? Its my fault she got kidnapped."

"No its not, you weren't the one that kidnapped her correct?"

"Yeah."

"And you didn't hand her over to William and Alyssa, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Then it isn't your fault."

He sighed.

"Goku how can you not seem so sad when who knows what could be happening to her."

Goku smiled.

"I just think of the positives."

ChiChi stood beside Goku.

"And thats why I love him because he always looks at the bright side of everything."

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

Trunks looked at Nappa.

"What warehouse do you think Emi is being held in?"

"I'm not sure, there are a lot of abandoned warehouses in Japan."

"They couldn't have gotten that far, just look for all the abandoned warehouses near Satan University."

Nappa smiled.

"Good idea, you should become an officer."

"I'm good."

"Alright but think about it."

He nodded.

Nappa typed in a bunch of things onto his computer and waited.

Hours passed by and he had yet to find anything.

Trunks was sleeping on the couch when a loud beeping noise woke him up.

He groaned.

"5 more minutes mom."

Goten flicked him on the forehead.

"Get up Trunks."

He raised his head up and glared at Goten.

"What do you want Goten?"

"They found out where Emi is."

His eyes widened and he sat up quickly.

"Lets go get her!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Never Leave Me **_

_**Chapter 9** _

* * *

Emi winced in pain as she was dragged up some stairs in the warehouse.

All of the men had beaten her senseless and she could barely stand.

She had bruises all over her body, cuts, and she was bleeding very badly.

If she didn't get any medical help soon she would most likely bleed to death.

And also beating her wasn't the only thing they did to her.

They all had touched her body and ripped up her clothes.

She now only wore a white tank top that was underneath her shirt that they tore off of her body and her black girl boxers.

Her hands were tied behind her back so she couldn't break away from them.

The boss, Jerry, opened up a door and grabbed Emi by the arm.

"You are going to stay in here with Ian watching over you."

"Wh-Why?"

"Because the man in charge said so."

"Why are you all doing as he says?"

"Because he's paying us."

"Really?"

He nodded.

Jerry pushed her into the room and handed a gun to Ian.

"When I give you the signal you can kill her."

He smirked.

"Gladly."

Emi shook with fear and backed up until her back was touching the wall.

Ian stepped inside and closed the door.

She gulped nervously.

"Why did you all bring me up here?"

"Like the boss said, the man in charge said so."

"Whats he going to do?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

She sighed and sat down.

Could this get any worse.

Ian pulled out a walkie-talkie when he heard it go off.

"Ian here."

_"The boss said that you can do whatever you please with the girl as long as you don't kill her."_

He smirked.

"Awesome, thanks."

_"Alright over and out."_

He put the walkie-talkie on the ground and pulled out a pocket knife.

He stood up and approached Emi.

She looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Lets have a little fun, shall we."

Her eyes widened as he raised the knife up over his head.

* * *

Trunks stared out the window of the police car as they headed to the warehouse.

Nappa looked over at him and then back to the road.

"Quit worrying yourself kid."

"How? Who knows what they could be doing to her."

"She'll be fine and besides you should be excited."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because you get to use one of these."

Nappa handed him a gun.

Trunks picked it up.

"Um...I don't know how to use it."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah, as long as you try to use it around the bad guys."

Trunks put it in his lap and stared out the window.

_"Don't worry Emi, I'm on my way."_ He thought.

When they reached the warehouse, all the police men and women stepped out of their cars.

They grabbed their guns and pointed them at the warehouse.

Nappa took a deep breath.

"We know your in there! Now come outside with your hands up and bring Emily Son with you or were coming in on 3!"

They all waited.

The door opened up and Jerry stepped out with a girl that had a bag over her head.

Trunks growled.

Jerry smirked.

"Here's the girl."

He handed her over to them and the officers handcuffed him.

Nappa removed the bag from her head.

"This isn't Emily, this is Alyssa."

Alyssa smiled.

"You all found me! Thank you."

Trunks grabbed Jerry by the front of his shirt and smashed him against the police car.

"Where is Emi?!"

He smirked.

He looked over at the warehouse.

He began to make bird noises.

Trunks looked at him confused.

Jerry chuckled.

"I just gave my comrad the signal to kill her just like Mr. Byrd said to."

His eyes widened.

"EMI!"

He let go of Jerry and ran inside the warehouse.

All the police officers, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Goten all ran in behind him.

Trunks took out most of the men coming his way and looked around for Emi.

Goten grabbed his arm.

"She's up there!"

He pointed up at an office where he saw a man grabbing Emi by the arm and pulling her out.

"Thanks Goten, I'll get her back."

He nodded.

Trunks ran up the stairs after the man.

Before he could catch up to him, he threw Emi over his shoulder and ran even faster.

As Trunks kept chasing after him he noticed they were at the top level of the warehouse.

And if any of them fell over the edge they would fall to their death.

Ian smirked at him and put Emi on the ground.

He pushed her to the edge and held her by the back of her hair.

"Hello there Mr. Briefs."

"Let her go!"

"Alright."

He began to let go of her hair.

Trunks eyes widened.

"NO!"

Ian took a better grip on her hair making her wince in pain.

"You need to be more specific."

He growled.

"Nice to see you Trunks." A voice said.

William walked up to him with a smile.

Trunks glared at him.

"Why are you doing this to Emi? She hasn't done anything to you."

"Yes but she is the love of your life and I can use that against you."

"I'll do anything you say just let Emi leave."

Emi was fading in and out of consciousness.

William pulled out a knife and slit Ians throat.

He gasped and let go of Emi.

William grabbed her by her arm and pulled her away from the edge.

Ian stumbled and tripped over his feet causing himself to fall over the edge.

Trunks gulped nervously.

"Drop your weapon."

He did as William said.

William picked it up and placed the gun against Emi's head.

Trunks growled.

"Leave her alone."

"Why? If I keep this girl to myself then I could take over Capsule Corporation."

"No way."

"Fine if you want her to die that much."

He began to pull the trigger.

"Stop!"

"Will you hand over your mothers company to me?"

He gulped.

Emi coughed a bit making blood come out.

"Tr-Trunks...don't do it."

"Emi."

"I'll be...fine just don't...give him the...company."

William hit her across the face.

"Shut up!"

Trunks glared at him.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

He punched William in the face making him let go of Emi.

He grabbed the knife that he dropped and cut the ropes that were holding her arms behind her back.

Trunks quickly hugged her.

Emi's eyes widened.

"Look out!"

She pushed Trunks away from her and tripped William.

He gasped when he fell over the edge.

But before he could fall he grabbed onto Emi's foot.

She screamed when she fell over the edge with him.

"EMI!" Trunks yelled.

Emi screamed as she fell to the ground but before she could fall any further she grabbed onto a railing.

William held onto her leg and pulled out a knife.

"You damned girl!"

He stabbed her in the leg making her yell in pain.

She tried to pull herself up but couldn't due to the pain in her body from all the beatings she had suffered from.

"Mr. Byrd! You...need to...stop! We'll both...die if you...don't!"

He smirked.

"As long as I'm not dying alone I'm fine."

She gasped as she began to lose her grip on the railing.

Her hands let go of the railing making her shut her eyes in fear.

Not a second after she lost her grip that she felt someone grabbing her wrists.

She opened her eyes and saw Trunks standing above her.

He lifted her up but William kept trying to pull her down.

"William let go of her!"

"Not a chance."

Emi used one of her hands to reach towards him.

"Grab onto my hand!"

"Why should I?"

"If you don't you'll die and even as evil as you are nobody deserves to die like this."

He growled and cut her cheek with his knife.

She gasped in pain.

Trunks growled and punched him across the face.

He lost his grip on Emi's foot and fell to his death.

Trunks sat Emi in his lap and hugged her.

She clutched his shirt and buried her face in his chest.

"I-I was so scared."

He rubbed her back.

"Its okay your safe now."

He kissed the top of her head.

She sniffed and looked at him.

"Thank you Trunks, you saved my life."

He smiled.

"What are boyfriends for."

"I love you Trunks."

His eyes widened.

"What?"

"I love you and I'm sorry I haven't told you that before."

He smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Its fine I'm just glad your telling me this now."

He sighed.

He would never let anyone hurt her ever again.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Never Leave Me**_

_** Chapter 10**_

* * *

Trunks held Emi in his arms as he walked down the steps.

Goku, Goten, and Gohan all ran over to him and checked on Emi.

Goku took her into his arms and walked outside where an ambulance was waiting.

Vegeta placed a hand on Trunks shoulder.

"You did a good thing today son."

"Thanks dad."

He nodded.

They all walked outside and saw the ambulance driving off to the hospital.

Goten walked up to them.

"My dad is on his way to the hospital with Emi."

"Alright, lets go too."

"Right."

Goten and Trunks both got into his car and drove off to Satan City Hospital.

When they got there they ran up to the front desk.

The young woman looked at them.

"Can I help you two?"

"Were here to see Emily Son."

She looked through her computer.

"Shes in surgery right now but you can wait over there."

"Thank you."

She nodded.

They both turned around and saw Goku sitting in a chair.

They sat beside him.

Goku looked at them and gave them a smile.

"I called everyone and told them what happened, they should be here any minute now."

The doors to the hospital opened up and all of Goku's family ran in.

Raditz walked up to Goku and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Kakkarot you idiot! Can't you take care of your own daughter?!"

Trunks stood up.

"It wasn't his fault."

He looked at Trunks and let go of Goku.

He got in Trunks face and narrowed his eyes.

"Was it your fault my niece was hurt?"

He gulped.

"N-No, it was William Byrd and Alyssa Byrd."

Raditz cracked his knuckles.

"Looks like I have some people to take my anger out on."

Bardock rolled his eyes and hit Raditz on the back of the head.

"Quit trying to act tough Raditz."

He growled and crossed his arms over his chest.

Everyone laughed.

ChiChi walked up to Goku with tears in her eyes.

He looked at Goten.

"I'm going to talk with your mother, call me if they say anything about Emi."

He nodded.

Goku grabbed ChiChi's hand and walked off.

Trunks sat down and held his head in his hands.

Bardock raised an eyebrow.

"Whats your problem kid?"

"I'm just worried about Emi."

He smirked.

"Let me guess, your her boyfriend."

Trunks looked at him.

"How did you know?"

"It doesn't take a scientist to figure out that your in love with her."

He blushed.

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"She's my granddaughter, she'll be fine."

He smiled.

They all waited for hours and they heard nothing about Emi's condition.

Trunks was beginning to fall asleep when he felt his shoulder being shaken.

"What?"

"The doctor just said we can see Emi." Goten said.

He jumped out of his seat.

He looked around and saw all of her family.

"Why don't you all go see her first, you are her family after all."

Goten smiled.

"Thanks Trunks."

They all walked back to Emi's room leaving Trunks alone.

He sat back down and sighed.

Shortly after they left Raditz, Bardock, Goten, Goku, and ChiChi all walked out.

Goku looked at him and smiled.

"You can see her now Trunks."

He stood up.

"Thanks."

"But be quick, the doctor gave her something that will make her fall asleep."

He nodded.

He walked back to her room and slowly opened the door.

He peeked his head in and saw Emi lying on her bed sleeping.

He walked inside and sat down in the seat beside her.

Trunks grabbed her hand and stroked it with his thumb.

Emi groaned and opened her eyes.

She smiled at him.

"Trunks."

"How are you feeling?"

She rubbed her right eye.

"Sleepy."

He chuckled.

"Besides that how is your pain?"

"It hurts but not as much as it did before."

"Good, why don't I leave and let you sleep."

He stood up to leave.

"Please stay Trunks."

He looked back at her.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"I'm scared and I feel safe when your around."

He smiled and sat back down.

"Anything for you."

"Thanks."

He kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand.

She smiled and closed her eyes.

He sighed.

He smiled at her sleeping figure.

He jumped a little when he felt his phone vibrate.

He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Trunks where are you? I'm worried."_ Bulma asked.

He smiled.

"I'm fine mom and I'm at the hospital with Emi."

_"Is she alright? Vegeta told me what happened."_

"She's fine."

_"Good and I think it was very brave of what you did son."_

"Thanks mom and I might be spending the night at the hospital."

_"Okay call me if you need anything."_

"Gotcha, love you bye."

_"Bye."_

He hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket.

He tried to remove his hand from Emi's but she wouldn't let go.

_"Dang, for a woman who has never worked out in her entire life Emi sure is strong."_ Trunks thought.

The doctor walked into the room and looked at Trunks.

"Its a surprise to see you here Mr. Briefs."

"You can call me Trunks."

He smiled.

"Alright and you can call me Dende."

He nodded and looked at Emi.

"Is she alright?"

"Shes just fine, most people that went through what she did would be in a lot of pain but this girl is a trooper."

He smiled.

"She is one tough woman."

"That she is, will you be spending the night here or are you just visiting?"

"I'll be spending the night."

Dende nodded.

He checked all the machines and wrote some things down.

"If she says she has any pain at all press the nurse button and let the nurse know."

"Alright."

"Sleep well."

He nodded.

Dende walked out of the room.

Trunks sighed and stroked Emi's hand with his thumb.

Her face began to scrunch up.

Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Emi?"

She squeezed his hand tightly.

"St-Stop." She mumbled.

_"She must be having a nightmare."_ Trunks thought.

"P-Please."

He stood up and kissed her forehead.

"Emi its alright I'm right here."

She clenched her teeth together and moved around.

"He-Help."

He bit his lip and removed his hand from Emi's grip.

He grabbed the phone in the room and pushed the nurse button.

It rang for a bit before a nurse answered it.

_"Hello?"_

"This is Trunks Briefs, I'm in Emily Sons room and she keeps mumbling in her sleep and moving around."

_"Okay I'll be there as soon as I can, what room is she in?"_

He looked at the numbers on the door.

"120A."

_"Alright bye."_

He hung up the phone and frowned when he looked at Emi.

She was beginning to sweat and breathe heavily.

Two nurses walked into the room and looked at Emi.

One of them felt her forehead and the other checked the machine she was hooked up to.

Her heart rate was increasing.

The one with blue hair looked at the blonde one.

"Bunny go get Dr. Dende."

"Of course Launch."

She skipped out of the room.

Trunks looked at Launch.

"Is she going to be alright?" Trunks asked.

"I'm not sure, the doctor will tell us."

He looked at Emi nervously.

She was panting and a pained expression was on her face.

He hoped this was nothing serious.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Never Leave Me **_

_**Chapter 11 **_

* * *

Dende ran into the room with Bunny by his side.

He began to check her for any injuries that he might have not seen.

He looked at Launch.

She was holding a clipboard and pen to write whatever he says down.

"Patient seems fine physically, something must be bothering her mentally."

Launch wrote it all down.

"Is there anything you can do for her?" Trunks asked.

"All I can say is for her to get some rest."

He nodded.

Dende grabbed a needle from Bunny and inserted it into her I.V.

"Whats that?"

He removed it from her I.V. and gave it back to Bunny for her to dispose.

"Its a medicine that should help her get some rest."

"Oh."

"If she begins to freak out again let me know."

He nodded.

Bunny, Launch, and Dende all walked out of the room.

Trunks sat down and looked at Emi.

She still had the pained expression on her face but her breathing was calming down.

He moved her bangs away from her sweaty forehead.

He stood up and kissed her forehead.

Trunks grabbed her hand and smiled when he felt her squeeze his hand back lightly.

He yawned and shut his eyes to get some sleep.

When he woke up in the morning he noticed that he was lying on a bed.

He looked around and realized he wasn't in Emi's room anymore.

Bunny skipped into the room and smiled.

"Hello there deary."

"Why am I in here?"

"The doctor thought it would be better for you if you slept in a bed."

"Oh, is Emi alright?"

"She is just fine, she's up right now and talking with her family."

He nodded.

He stood up and walked out of the room he was in.

He walked to Emi's room and walked inside seeing Goku, Gohan, Goten, and ChiChi all there.

Goten looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Trunks, how are you feeling?"

He scratched his head.

"Fine."

"Want to see Emi?"

He nodded.

Goten moved out of the way and let Trunks walk up to the side of her bed.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Trunks."

"Hey."

"Why don't we give you two some alone time." ChiChi said.

Gohan and Goten nodded as they made their way out of the room.

Goku raised an eyebrow.

"How come?"

"Just because, now come on Goku."

"But ChiChi-"

She glared at him.

"Come with me."

She grabbed his ear and pulled him out of the room.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

Emi and Trunks chuckled.

He smiled at her and stroked her cheek.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah I feel fine."

He kneeled down so he was eye level with her.

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"No why?"

"You were having a hard time sleeping, you kept tossing and turning, panting heavily, and sweating."

She frowned.

"Oh."

"What is it Emi?"

"Its not important."

"You can tell me anything."

She looked at him.

"I had a nightmare."

He raised an eyebrow.

"A nightmare?"

She nodded.

"I saw William killing everyone including my family, your family, and you."

"Don't worry he won't hurt anyone ever again, he's dead."

"Right."

He kissed her forehead.

"Theres nothing to worry about Emi and I'm here for you if you ever want to talk."

She smiled.

"Thanks Trunks."

"No problem."

A week has passed by and Emi was finally ready to leave the hospital.

She had to take it easy though and just relax.

Doctors orders.

She begged everyone to let her go back to Satan University so she could study but they made her stay at her home to relax.

Every time she tried to sneak out to make her way there, someone would catch her and send her back to bed.

Trunks was driving in his car on his way to Emi's house.

He parked his car and got out making his way to the front door.

He knocked on the door and saw ChiChi answer it.

She smiled at him.

"Hello Trunks, thanks for watching Emi for us."

He walked into their home.

"Of course, you and Goku deserve to celebrate your anniversery."

She nodded.

Today was Goku and ChiChi's wedding anniversery.

And if it weren't for Trunks they wouldn't of been able to go out at all.

If they left Emi alone for even a couple of hours she would be back at her college.

Goku walked up to Trunks and gave him a quick hug.

"Call us if she tries to leave."

"Don't worry she won't get out of my sight."

He smiled.

ChiChi grabbed her purse and walked up to Goku.

"We should be back around 7."

"Okay, enjoy your night together."

They nodded at him and left.

Trunks walked to Emi's room and saw her on her laptop.

He smirked and walked up behind her.

She gasped when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Trunks."

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, you all worry too much my scars are barely visible."

"I know but we have to make sure your feeling better physically and mentally."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Mentally?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not even going to ask."

He kissed her neck making her blush.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?"

"Um...I guess."

He smiled and turned the seat she was sitting in around.

She gulped and leaned back.

He pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you."

She blushed.

"I...love you too."

He smiled and lightly pecked her lips.

He picked her up in his arms making her entire face turn red.

He laid her down on her bed and covered her with the blankets.

"Get some rest."

"But I'm not tired."

He smiled and sat beside her on the bed.

"How about both of us get some rest."

She blushed.

"As in...the same bed?"

He chuckled.

"Yep."

She messed with the covers of her bed.

"Su-Sure."

He removed his shoes and jacket then placed them on her computer chair.

He lifted up the covers and laid down beside Emi.

He stroked her cheek.

"If you have a nightmare wake me up."

She nodded.

He laid on his side and wrapped his arms around her body pulling her closer to his chest.

She blushed and placed her hands on his chest as well as her head.

She looked up at him and noticed he was already asleep.

She sighed and slowly closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes back up after a couple of hours she noticed Trunks was gone.

She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes.

She got out of her bed and walked out of her room seeing no sign of Trunks.

Emi smirked when she realized this was the perfect moment to get to Satan University and catch up with all her work.

She walked to the front door and placed her hand on the handle.

Before she could turn the knob someone wrapped their arms around her waist and lifted her up.

She gasped and turned her head around seeing a smirking Trunks.

"T-Trunks?"

"You were about to go to the college, weren't you?"

She laughed nervously.

"No, what would give you that idea?"

He smiled and rolled his eyes.

He set her back on the ground and spun her around so she was facing him but kept his arms around her waist.

"Maybe because you were about to leave your home."

"Come on Trunks, I feel fine."

"Even if you do I can't let you go."

"Why?"

"Because your dad would kill me."

She smiled and shook her head.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Never Leave Me**_

_** Chapter 12** _

* * *

It has been two weeks since Emi was let out of the hospital.

She was finally allowed to go back to Satan University and continue with her work.

Marron, Blaze, and all her teachers helped her catch up and make sure not to fall behind on her studies.

Trunks would constantly visit her after she was done for her classes for the day.

Emi had to admit she was happy that they were seeing more of each other.

But even she needed some space at times.

She was stirring her straw around in her cup as herself, Goten, Marron, and Trunks were all on a double date.

Trunks had brought them all out to a fancy resturaunt and offered to pay for everything since he was rich.

Goten looked at her.

"Emi are you alright?"

She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm fine Goten."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay."

He turned his attention back to Trunks and began to talk.

Trunks looked at her worried.

Marron noticed the look and grabbed her arm.

"Emi could you come with me to the bathroom for a second?"

"Sure."

They both stood up and walked off to the bathroom.

Once inside Marron narrowed her eyes at her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Talk."

"What do you mean?"

"I know something is up so just tell me whats the matter."

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm a bit worried."

"About what?"

"Its...Trunks and Blaze."

"What about them?"

"Trunks keeps visiting me and not giving me any alone time and its driving me insane."

"I thought you liked it when he stopped by."

"I do but even I can take so much of him."

"What about Blaze?"

She blushed.

"He keeps leaving me these gifts."

Marron raised an eyebrow.

"Gifts?"

She nodded.

"He's left me chocolate, roses, poems, and lots more."

"Aw thats so sweet."

"Yeah but if Trunks finds out he'll go crazy."

"What have you been doing with all the stuff he's given you?"

"I've read the poems then thrown them away, given away the roses, and gave away the chocolate."

"Don't you think Blaze would get angry if he finds out your giving away all the things he's gotten you?"

"I don't know and he knows I have a boyfriend."

"Maybe he's just being a good friend and giving you stuff."

Emi rolled her eyes.

"A friend that asks me out at any minute he sees me."

"Good point, just calm down and tell him you don't like him that way."

She nodded.

"Thanks Marron."

"What are best friends for and we better get back to the boys."

Emi nodded.

They walked out of the bathroom but Emi bumped into someone.

Her eyes widened when she realized who it was.

"Bl-Blaze? What are you doing here?"

He smiled at her.

"Hey Emi, Marron, and to answer your question my dad owns this resturaunt."

Marron and Emi exchanged looks.

Marron laughed nervously.

"Thats nice to know Blaze but we have to get back to our boyfriends."

Before they could walk away Blaze grabbed Emi's forearm.

"Could I talk to you alone for a second Emi?"

"Uh...okay."

Marron looked at her worried and walked off.

He blushed and looked at her.

"I really like you Emi."

"Thats sweet Blaze but I have a boyfriend."

He grabbed her hands.

"Please consider being my girlfriend, I like you a lot."

"I'm sorry Blaze but I've told you before that I have a boyfriend that I care a lot for."

"Emi please, I think I might...love you."

Her eyes widened.

"No you don't."

He put a serious look on his face.

"Yes I do and I'll prove it to you."

"What? Prove it to-"

She gasped when he pressed his lips against hers.

She placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him off.

All of a sudden he was punched across the face making him hit the wall.

Everyone in the resturaunt looked over in their direction to see what the commotion was about.

Emi looked up and noticed Trunks, Goten, and Marron were all standing there.

Trunks walked up to Blaze and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Your going to regret touching her."

He pulled his arm back about to punch him again.

Emi placed a hand on his arm.

"Trunks stop."

He glared at her.

"Why? So you can continue kissing him?"

"No thats not it Trunks."

He let go of Blaze and roughly grabbed Emi's arm.

She winced in pain.

He looked at Goten.

"Don't follow us."

He walked out of the resturaunt and walked up to his car.

He opened the passangers side and threw Emi inside.

He slammed the door shut making her shake with fear.

Never before has Trunks been this angry.

He got inside the car and began to drive.

"T-Trunks? Are you okay?"

He didn't respond he only kept driving.

When he finally stopped driving they were at Capsule Corporation.

No one was there since Vegeta and Bulma were gone for a month for a meeting in America.

Trunks pulled Emi out of the car and dragged her inside of CC.

He dragged her up to his room and slammed her against the wall.

Her eyes widened in fear as he leaned close to her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why would you kiss him?!"

"I-I didn't mean to Trunks...he said he...loved...me and he was going to prove it."

He gripped her forearms tightly making her bite her bottom lip in pain.

"Why didn't you push him off of you?"

"I-I tried...I'm sorry...please don't hurt me." She whispered.

Her eyes filled with tears and they began to roll down her cheeks.

He blinked his eyes a couple of times and frowned.

He pulled her face to his chest and hugged her.

"I would never hurt you, I'm sorry I lost control."

"Why did you...do that?"

"Do what?"

"Yell at me?"

"I was worried that you let him kiss you, you have no idea what I felt when I saw him kissing you like that."

"I'm sorry."

He shushed her and kissed the top of her head.

"Its okay and if anyone should be sorry it should be me."

She sniffed and buried her face into his chest.

"You scared me Trunks."

He rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"I'm sorry."

She broke the hug and wiped away her tears.

Trunks looked at her arms and noticed that bruises were already forming.

He frowned and sat down on his bed.

Emi looked at him.

"Are you okay?"

He held his head in his hands.

"I hurt you."

She looked at her arms and noticed the bruises.

She walked over to him and sat down.

"I know you didn't mean it and its only bruises."

"It doesn't matter, I'm just as bad as Alyssa and her stepfather."

Emi placed her hands on either side of his face and made him look at her.

"Don't you dare say that, Alyssa and her stepfather were pure evil and your not."

"But I-"

She cut him off by covering his lips with her own.

He shut his eyes and returned the kiss.

Emi broke it after a couple of minutes.

"Its not your fault Trunks and I forgive you."

He sighed and hugged her closer to his body.

"I'm sorry I overreacted."

"Its fine, I love you."

He smiled.

"I love you too."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into his neck.

He chuckled when he felt her breath on his neck.

She pulled her face away from his neck and looked at him.

"Whats so funny?"

"Your breathing on my neck and it tickles."

She blushed.

"Sorry."

He laid her down on his bed and hovered above her.

"Its fine and I kind of enjoyed it."

She blushed from the position they were in.

"Trunks what are you doing?"

He smiled and pecked her lips.

"Just relax Emi."

She gulped.

He planted his lips onto hers and began to kiss her.

After a little bit when she began to return the kiss and he licked her bottom lip for entry.

She opened her mouth letting his tongue wander inside.

The two of them couldn't and wouldn't stop.

They were so caught up in what they were doing that they didn't realize what they have done until it was finished.

And it had some bad news and good news for the couple.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Never Leave Me **_

_**Chapter 13 **_

* * *

2 weeks have passed by.

And Emi has been avoiding Trunks at all costs.

Ever since they had sex she was too nervous to see him.

She hasn't told anyone about what her and Trunks did.

She knew if Goten or any of her family found out they would kill him.

But lately Emi hasn't been feeling too well.

She would constantly throw up, eat a lot of food, and have mood swings.

When she looked up all these symptoms on the internet she was shocked.

She was pregnant.

Just to make sure she buyed a pregnancy test.

And she was positive.

There was no way she could tell Trunks about this either.

He would flip out.

Currently, Emi was sitting in her dorm-room just lying in her bed.

Marron walked into the room and crossed her arms over her chest.

Emi looked at her.

"What?"

"Can you tell me why I found this in the trash can?"

She pulled out the pregnancy test.

Emi smiled nervously.

"How would I know?"

Marron sat on the edge of her bed.

"Emi you can tell me anything."

She blushed.

"I'm pregnant."

"Is it Trunks child?"

She nodded.

"It happened two weeks ago when Trunks pulled me out of the resturaunt."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think I was going to get pregnant."

She grabbed Emi's hands.

"Have you told anyone besides me?"

"No."

"Emi you have to tell your family and Trunks."

She stood up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"How can I tell my family? They'll kill Trunks and how can I tell Trunks? He would flip out."

"You can't hide this from them all forever, soon enough you'll begin to show."

She ran a hand over her stomach.

"I need to finish college though."

Marron smiled.

"You and I both only have two more months of college until were done."

"Really? 2 years have passed by that fast?"

"Yep and you need to tell your family and Trunks your pregnant right now."

"I'm scared of what they'll say."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Would you?"

She smiled.

"Of course thats what friends are for."

"Thanks."

Emi, Marron, and Goten all drove over to the Son household.

Gohan, Videl, and Pan were all going to stop by to say hello.

Which gave Emi the perfect opportunity to tell them all.

When they got there she hugged all her family and smiled nervously.

Goku smiled at her.

"How are you doing Emi?"

"Fine."

Marron nudged her arm.

Emi bit her lip.

"Everyone, Emi has something important to tell you all."

She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"Its not that important."

"Emi you have to tell them."

ChiChi looked at her worried.

"Whats the matter Emi? Did something bad happen?"

She gulped.

"I'm...pregnant."

Goku, Gohan, Goten, Videl, Pan, and ChiChi's eyes widened.

Marron and Emi looked at each other and back to them all.

Goku walked up to her.

"Who is the father?"

"Trunks."

He clenched his fists together.

"That boy can't even hold himself back until you two are married!"

Emi grabbed his hand.

"Daddy please, it wasn't his fault."

"What do you mean?"

"It takes two to have sex."

ChiChi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Goku calm down."

He sighed.

"I still want to talk with him."

She nodded.

Goten looked at her stomach and smiled.

"I'm going to be an uncle!"

She smiled.

Videl looked at her.

"Are you sure your ready for that responsibility?"

"I'm not sure but I'll have you all to help me out."

"Have you told Trunks yet?" Gohan asked.

"No."

"You need to tell him."

"I know."

Everyone turned around when they heard a knocking on the door.

Goten opened it up and smiled.

"Hey Trunks."

Emi's eyes widened.

She saw Trunks standing there in a blue suit.

"What are you doing here?"

He walked up to her.

"Marron texted me and told me to stop by."

Emi narrowed her eyes at her.

Marron nervously smiled at her and gulped.

"Emi has something to tell you."

Trunks looked at his girlfriend.

Emi looked at him nervously.

"Trunks how do you feel about babies?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Babies?"

"Yeah."

"Well Bra was really annoying as a baby but that was only because I was an 8-year old."

"So you find babies annoying?"

Goten and Marron sighed.

"Emi just get to the point." Goten said.

"Whats going on? Is something wrong? Marron are you having a baby?"

She glared at him.

"NO! Emi is."

Emi's eyes widened as she glared at Marron.

Marron just then realized what she said.

She backed up a bit from Emi's deathly glare.

Emi looked at Trunks.

His eyes were as wide as saucers and he was staring at her stomach.

"You...Your going to have a...baby?"

"Yes."

"Is it...mine?"

"Most likely, your the only person I've ever had sex with Trunks."

He blushed.

Goku walked up to him.

He placed a hand on his shoulder making Trunks look at him.

"Before you ask anymore questions why don't we go have a talk."

Trunks gulped.

"S-Sure Mr. Son."

They both walked up the stairs.

ChiChi shook her head.

"Goku is too overprotective."

"Well Emi is his only daughter mom." Gohan said.

"I know but he acts like she is as fragile as a piece of glass."

Goten chuckled.

"She sure is dangerous like a piece of glass."

Emi growled at him.

He yelped and hid behind Marron.

After a couple of minutes Trunks and Goku walked back downstairs.

Trunks walked up to Emi and hugged her.

She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm so happy."

"Really?"

He nodded against her neck.

"If I could choose anyone to have my child I'm glad its you."

She blushed.

"Thanks...I think."

He broke the hug and kissed her forehead.

"We have to tell my parents you know."

"Can't you do it? Your dad freaks me out."

He chuckled.

"I know he does but they have a right to know as well, they will be the grandparents."

"Fine."

Marron walked up to Emi.

"Do you need me to go with you?"

She smiled.

"No thanks Marron, I appreciate it though."

"Alright, I'll see you when you get back."

She nodded.

Trunks grabbed her hand and walked out of the house.

Now came the hard part.

Telling Trunks parents.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Never Leave Me**_

_** Chapter 14 **_

* * *

When they arrived at Capsule Corporation Emi and Trunks were attacked by reporters.

Trunks held Emi's hand and pulled them both through.

He opened the front door and pulled Emi inside.

He sighed as he locked the door.

"Sometimes the reporters are just begging to be killed."

Emi chuckled.

"Aren't you just the sweetest thing ever."

He playfully rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand.

"Lets just go find my parents."

She nodded.

They walked into the kitchen and saw Bulma and Vegeta talking.

Bulma looked at them and smiled.

"Hello Trunks, Emily."

"Hey mom, dad."

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Emi.

"I heard your carrying my sons child."

Their eyes widened.

"How did you find out?" Trunks asked.

Bulma handed a newspaper to them.

It had a picture of Emi and Trunks holding hands.

The title said: _**'Reporters heard that Emily Son is carrying Trunks Briefs child! Find out more on page 4'.**_

"How did the reporters find out?" Emi asked.

"They have been following you ever since they heard about your relationship with Trunks."

"Really? I haven't noticed."

"Besides that, what now?" Trunks asked.

"Simple, you two must get rid of the child."

"Wh-What? Dad you've got to be joking."

"I do not joke around Trunks."

"Why would we get rid of the child?"

"Because your too young to take care of a child."

"Dad I'm 21-years old."

"Whats your point? Your still in college and so is she."

"We can still go to college and take care of the child."

"It will distract you from your work."

"A child isn't an it."

"Technically it is when its still a fetus."

"Dad we aren't getting rid of the child just because he or she might distract us from our work."

"You won't have any time for the child or your work, you'll end up going homeless or broke."

"Your overreacting."

"No I'm stating the obvious now quit acting like a child and face facts, you must get rid of the child."

Trunks clenched his fists together.

His father was getting on his nerves.

"No! I am an adult you can not tell me what to do!"

"As long as you live under my roof you'll do as I say."

"You don't even act like a father to me! Ever since I was born you've done nothing but ignore me! I never even felt like I had a father!"

Bulma, Emi, and Vegeta all looked at Trunks shocked.

"Trunks what are you talking about?" Vegeta asked.

"Ever since I was born you never showed me any sign that you cared for me."

"Yes I did."

He rolled his eyes.

"All you ever did was take me to the park but you didn't even throw a football or do anything! You just sat there and watched."

"Trunks-"

"When Bra was born you showed her more affection than you did with me, I felt jealous but I never said anything because I knew you wouldn't care."

Vegeta looked at him sadly.

He growled and stormed up to his room.

Emi messed with her fingers.

"Maybe I should go."

Bulma placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Could you go talk to Trunks? Your the only one he'll listen to."

She smiled and nodded.

She walked up the stairs to Trunks room and slowly opened the door.

He was sitting on his bed and covering his face with his hands.

Emi sat beside him.

"Trunks are you alright?"

"I can't believe I said that."

"Its okay, its actually a good thing you did that."

He looked at her confused.

"How?"

"You've been holding in your feelings for years and you finally let them out."

He sighed.

He pulled Emi into his lap and rubbed her stomach.

"I bet I'll be a terrible father to this child."

"No you won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because your a sweet, nice, and protective man to me and I know you'll be that way towards your child."

He smiled and kissed her neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He nuzzled his face into her neck and sighed.

He laid down on his bed and wrapped his arms around Emi's waist bringing her closer to his body.

She kissed his nose.

"Do you think your father likes me?"

"Most likely."

She buried her face into his chest.

He kissed the top of her head.

"If I decide to have the child will it really affect your work?"

He looked at her.

"Not at all, it will make me work even harder."

"How?"

He smiled.

"Its just like when I met you, the work here at Capsule Corp has gotten way better."

She placed a hand on her stomach.

"Maybe we should have waited until you were finished with college or until we were married."

"We can't change the past so lets just focus on the present."

"Alright."

He kissed her forehead.

"Now get some rest, you deserve it."

She nodded and closed her eyes.

Hours passed by and Emi was woken up by someone shaking her.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up seeing Bulma.

"Whats up Bulma?"

"Its 6, I think you should get back to your home."

She looked down at Trunks seeing him still asleep.

"Alright and Bulma."

"Yes?"

"Do you still like me even if I'm carrying Trunks child?"

Bulma smiled and grabbed her hands.

"I couldn't be anymore happier."

"Then why does Vegeta seem so angry?"

"When is Vegeta never angry?"

Emi chuckled.

"Do you think he'll like his grandchild?"

"Of course, he might not like you for a while though."

"Why?"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders.

"Thats just Vegeta, now you better get back home."

She nodded and hugged Bulma.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, I'll tell Trunks that you left."

She nodded.

Emi stood up and walked out of Trunks room.

She walked down the stairs and saw Vegeta watching TV.

She walked to the front door and grabbed the handle.

"Emily."

She turned around.

"Yes Vegeta?"

"Come here."

She slowly walked over to him.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to keep the child?"

Emi gulped and placed a hand over her stomach protectively.

"Yes I am."

He looked at her.

"You are aware the child will affect my sons work, correct?"

"Yes I am, he told me he'll just work extra hard."

"Hm, don't come crying to me if he shows no emotion towards the child whatsoever."

She clenched her fists angerily as he changed the channel.

She let out a breath to calm herself and walked out of the house.

She got inside her car and drove off to Satan University.

When she walked inside she bumped into someone.

She looked up and smiled nervously.

"Blaze, hi."

He smiled.

"Hey, Marron told me about the baby."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"If you ever need someone to help you out you know my number."

She smiled.

"Thanks I appreciate it a lot."

"Your welcome, see you in class tomorrow."

He bent down and kissed her cheek before leaving.

She watched him walk away and walked into the elevator.

When it got to her floor she exited and made her way to her dorm-room.

She opened the door and shut it behind her.

Marron stood up from the couch she was lying on and ran in front of her.

"How did Trunks parents take the news?"

"His mom was fine with it, his dad wants me to get rid of the child."

"Why?"

"He says it'll affect his work."

Marron shook her head.

"Men."

"More like dads."

She chuckled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Just a bit tired."

"Well get yourself some sleep."

"Alright, thanks for the support Marron."

She smiled and hugged her.

"Thats what best friends are for."

Emi broke the hug and walked into their room.

She laid down on her bed and shut her eyes.

The next nine months would be the worst times of her life.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Never Leave Me **_

_**Chapter 15 **_

* * *

Emi was right.

The next nine months were terrible.

It was like she was living in hell.

Trunks would constantly stop by and see how she was feeling.

When they took her to the doctors they found out the child was a boy.

Trunks was happy his first child would be a boy.

Someone he could toss a football to unlike his father ever did.

Emi, Marron, and Goten had all finished college already and have jobs now.

Goten opened his own skateboard shop and teaches children how to use one.

Marron works with a famous fashion designer and creates her own clothing.

And Emi opened her own music shop.

She had CD's, records, guitars, drums, etc.

She also sold music players such as ipods, boomboxes, etc.

Marron even helps make clothing for Goten and Emi's shops.

She makes T-Shirts that teenagers and children would love.

Trunks would help them all out with money and such.

He has ignored his father ever since he said Emi should get rid of the child.

When Vegeta tries to say something to him, Trunks will just walk away.

It makes him angry but he just trains to get his mind off of it.

Also, Emi had given birth.

She had nearly broke Trunks had though.

Their son looks exactly like Trunks except for his hair and eyes.

He has navy blue hair, black eyes, and Trunks facial features.

They decided to name him Tales since he kept playing with Dr. Briefs cats tail.

Sometimes Goten, Marron, Gohan, ChiChi, and Goku will help take care of Tales.

Even Blaze will help out.

Trunks helps out but the work at Capsule Corporation is so busy he doesn't have that much time to spend with his son.

Sometimes Trunks wishes that he didn't have to be the boss of Capsule Corp.

Currently, Emi was sitting in her music shop, Z Tunes.

She smiled to a customer as they walked out with a guitar they just bought.

She walked behind the counter and walked through a door.

She smiled when she saw Tales watching a child show on a small television.

Sometimes she had to bring Tales to work with her so she had her father help her make a little area for him.

It had a small TV, toys, a small crib for him to sleep in when he gets tired, and a small fridge that held his bottles.

"Hey Emi we have another costumer." A voice said.

"I'll be right there Blaze."

Ever since Blaze heard about Emi being pregnant even he helped out.

She even offered him a job at Z Tunes which he gladly took.

She kissed the top of Tales head and walked back out the door.

A man maybe in about his twenties with a teenage boy with him stood before her.

He cleared his throat.

"My son here wants to learn how to play the guitar."

She smiled and looked at his son.

He had blonde hair, green eyes, and a scowl on his face.

He also wore a black hoodie, jeans, and vans.

"Sure thing let me get my friend real quick."

She walked out from behind the counter and opened a door.

A man was sitting there playing on his guitar.

He stopped and looked at her.

"Whats up Emi?"

"Tapion someone wants to learn how to play the guitar."

"Alright bring the little guy or gal in."

She smiled and nodded.

She walked back over to the teenaged boy.

"Just walk in there and my friend Tapion will teach you how to become a rockstar."

He scoffed and walked inside.

The boys father sighed.

"Sorry about his attitude, he wants to be tough."

She smiled.

"Its fine I don't mind at all, if you want you can check out our guitars hanging on the wall while you wait."

"Thank you."

She jumped when she heard crying and sighed.

She walked back to where Tales was and saw him lying on his stomach crying.

She kneeled down and picked him up.

"Its alright Tales, whats the matter?"

She sniffed his diaper but didn't smell anything.

Blaze walked back and looked at her confused.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah he just started crying all of a sudden."

"Let me see him."

Blaze took Tales from him and held him at arms width.

He stopped crying and looked at Blaze.

He began to make funny faces making Tales giggle.

Emi smiled and took Tales back.

"Thanks Blaze."

"No problem, shouldn't you be getting home? Its your time to head home."

"Yeah, you don't mind locking up right?"

"Not at all, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

She grabbed her phone and walked out of the store.

She opened her car door and put Tales in his carseat.

He sucked on his tiny fist and smiled at his mother.

"Gah!"

She smiled and kissed his nose.

She got inside the car and drove off to her home.

When she got there she saw Goku talking on the phone.

She walked back to her room and placed Tales in his crib.

Ever since Tales was born she has had to stay at her home.

She didn't have enough money to afford her own home and Vegeta still hated her for having Tales so she couldn't live at CC.

Her phone began to ring and she answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Emi."_

She smiled.

"Hey Trunks."

_"Are you at your house?"_

"Yeah, are you okay?"

_"Yeah I just want to ask you something very important, I'll be right over."_

She raised an eyebrow.

"Sure."

_"Love you."_

"Love you, bye."

She hung up the phone and placed it on her nightstand.

She opened her closet and pulled out a pair of light blue footie pajamas.

She picked Tales up and put them on him.

After a little bit Trunks entered her room with a smile.

Tales smiled and reached towards him.

"Gah! Gah!"

Trunks took him into his arms and made funny faces.

"What did you want to tell me Trunks?"

He stopped making funny faces and put Tales in his crib.

"Um...you love me right?"

"Of course I do, is something the matter?"

"No."

"Are you sure, your face is turning red."

Trunks looked at her and took a deep breath.

"Emi we've known each other for a long time haven't we."

"Yeah."

"And it was like love at first sight when I saw you."

She blushed.

"I know."

He pulled something out of his pocket and hid it behind his back.

"You know I could care less what people think or say about us even my father."

"I know Trunks, what are you getting at?"

He kneeled down making her eyes widen.

"I should have done this a long time ago but...will you marry me?"

She gulped and tears filled her eyes.

Trunks frowned thinking she was sad.

"Oh my gosh."

He stood up and cupped her face.

"Did I make you sad? What did I do wrong?"

She smiled and chuckled.

"You didn't do anything wrong and I'm not sad, I'm happy."

"You are?"

"Yes! This makes me so happy!"

He smiled and hugged her to his chest.

"I'm glad and guess who gave me this idea."

"Goten?"

"No, my father."

She pulled her face away from his chest and looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said he was sorry for saying we should of gotten rid of Tales and I should propose to you."

"Wow."

"I said the same thing."

She smiled and pecked his lips.

"I love you Trunks."

"I love you too."

"GAH!"

They looked at Tales and saw the glare on his little face.

He hated not being the center of attention.

Emi chuckled and picked him up.

His glare disappeared and he smiled.

"I love you too Tales, your my baby boy."

She tickled his stomach making him squirm around and giggle.

Trunks smiled at the sight.

"Ma...ma!"

Trunks and Emi's eyes widened.

Emi looked back at Trunks.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, his first word is mama."

Trunks took Tales into his arms and held him at arms width.

Tales swung his legs around.

"Tales say it again." Emi said.

He cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Who is that?"

Trunks pointed at Emi.

He smiled.

"Mama!"

Trunks and Emi smiled at each other.

"You said your first word!" They said.

Trunks hugged Emi and had Tales between them.

He giggled and looked at them.

Trunks smiled.

This was his family.

And he'd never leave them or lose them.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Never Leave Me**_

_** Epilogue** _

* * *

Emi sighed as she was dragged towards the park by her now twelve-year old son.

Tales had begged her to take him to the park all day.

Once she finished her work at Z Tunes she let Blaze be in charge for the rest of the day.

"Come on mom! Raiden is waiting!"

"I'm coming Tales, calm down."

Raiden was Tales cousin.

He was a year younger than him as well.

Raiden is Goten and Marron's son.

Marron and Goten happened to get married a couple days after Trunks and Emi did.

And then on their honeymoon they had Raiden.

He has light brown hair in Goku's style but more messy, black eyes, and Goten's facial features.

Tales has changed a bit as well over the years.

He has Trunks style of hair but the color was navy blue, black eyes, and Trunks facial features.

Once the boys were older they were very difficult to seperate.

They were best friends.

Once they reached the park Tales smiled when he saw Raiden.

He let go of his mother and ran up to him.

"Hey Raiden."

Said boy looked at him and smiled.

"Finally your here, what took so long?"

"My mom was taking her time."

Emi walked up to them and smiled.

"Hello Raiden."

He smiled.

"Hi Aunt Emi."

"Why don't you two go play."

"Okay." They both said.

And like that the two of them ran off.

"Emi!" A voice yelled.

She turned around and smiled.

Goten and Marron were walking towards her.

"Hey guys."

Marron handed her a two-year old sleeping girl.

"Here's Sapphire, she was an angel."

"Thanks for watching her guys, we were really busy at Z Tunes today."

"No problem."

Sapphire is Trunks and Emi's second child.

When Tales was ten-years old, Emi got pregnant again.

When Sapphire was born Tales went out of his way to get rid of her.

He was jealous that she was getting all the attention.

But after Emi and Trunks talked to him he stopped and began to love his little sister.

Sapphire has black hair, blue eyes she inheirtated from Bulma, and Emi's facial features.

Marron, Goten, and Emi all sat down on a park bench and watched the boys kick a soccer ball back and forth.

"So Emi, where is Trunks?" Marron asked.

"At Capsule Corporation working."

Goten frowned.

"He sure has been busy, hasn't he?"

"Yeah but he means well."

Sapphire wiggled around in Emi's arms and opened her eyes.

She smiled and touched Emi's face.

"Mama!"

Emi smiled and kissed her nose.

"Sleep well 'Phire?"

She giggled and messed with Emi's hair.

As they all were cooing at Sapphire they didn't notice someone behind them.

"How are you all doing?"

The three of them jumped and turned around.

Goten smiled.

"Dad!"

He stood up and embraced his father.

Emi smiled and kissed her fathers cheek.

"How are you feeling daddy?"

"Fine and how is my granddaughter feeling?"

Sapphire giggled and reached up for him.

Goku picked her up in his arms and made funny faces at her.

She kicked her legs around and smiled at him.

"Where is mom?" Goten asked.

"At home with Pan, Gohan, and Videl."

"Grandpa!" Tales and Raiden yelled.

He turned his attention to them and smiled.

"Hey boys."

They ran up to him and hugged him.

Tales looked at him and laughed.

"For a grandpa you sure are young looking."

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks, and you two are getting big."

Sapphire looked at Tales and reached towards him.

"'Ales!"

Tales smiled and grabbed her.

She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Aw, how cute." Raiden said.

Tales glared at him.

"Shut up."

Emi laughed.

She jumped when her phone rang and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Emi where are you at?"_

She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm at the park with the kids."

_"Oh okay."_

"Quit worrying Trunks."

_"I can't help it, I wish I was there with you."_

"So do I and everyone else."

Tales set Sapphire down in a sandbox and walked up to his mother.

"Who is that?"

"Its your father."

He smiled and reached for the phone.

"Can I talk to him?"

"Sure."

She handed the phone to him.

"Hey dad."

_"Hey Tales, are you watching over your mother and sister for me?"_

"Yep."

_"Good boy, when you get home why don't we play a video game together."_

"Sounds like a plan."

_"Alright, can I talk to your mother?"_

"Sure."

He handed the phone back to her.

Emi smiled.

"What did you promise him this time?"

_"I'd play a video game with him."_

"Alright."

"MAMA!"

She looked over at the sandbox and saw Sapphire smiling at her.

"I have to go Trunks."

_"Okay I love you."_

"Love you too."

She hung up the phone and walked over to Sapphire.

Goten and Marron were sitting by Sapphire's sides.

"What did Trunks want?" Marron asked.

"Just checking up."

"He is way too overprotective."

"I know."

Goten heard his watch beep and stood up.

"We better get going Marron."

"Okay."

"Bye you guys."

They grabbed Raiden and walked home.

Goku walked up to Emi and kissed her head.

"I better get going too."

"Okay tell mom I said hi."

"Gotcha."

He turned around and left.

Emi picked up Sapphire and walked up to Tales.

"We better get going too Tales."

"Okay."

She grabbed his hand and began to walk off.

When they got home, which was at Capsule Corp, Bulma greeted them.

"How was the park?"

"Fine."

Sapphire smiled.

"Nana!"

Bulma grabbed her in her arms.

"How is my grandbaby doing?"

She giggled and touched Bulma's face.

Emi yawned.

"Could you put her down for bed Bulma?"

"Sure."

She walked up the steps and into Sapphire's room.

Tales looked up at Emi.

"Mom I'm going to head to my room, call me down when dad is ready to play a video game."

"Okay."

He ran up the stairs to his room and shut the door.

Emi yawned again.

"I think a little nap would do me some good." She thought.

She walked to her and Trunks room and laid down.

After a while she was sleeping soundly.

The door began to creak open and a head peeked in.

Trunks smiled at his wifes sleeping form.

He walked in the room and shut the door behind him quietly so he wouldn't wake her.

He walked behind her and laid down on the bed, wrapping an arm around her waist.

She groaned in her sleep and turned her body around so she was facing him.

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Emi." He whispered.

"Love you too Trunks."

His eyes widened a bit.

She opened her eyes and smirked.

"How...? I thought you were sleeping."

"I was but after taking care of Tales for so long, you can become a secret agent."

He chuckled.

"Where is he anyway?"

"In his room waiting for you to play that video game you promised."

"Right."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Trunks."

He looked back at her.

"Yeah?"

She blushed.

"I love you."

He smiled and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you too and you still have that adorable blush on your face."

She glared at him.

"I'm not blushing."

"Sure you aren't."

He pecked her on the lips and stood up.

She smiled at his figure.

He'd never leave her.

_**The End!**_


End file.
